La Dame des Anneaux
by Miriel
Summary: nouvelle version du SdA au féminin. Les filles sont des garçons, et les garçons, des filles. Aussi, seul le but et les événements importants de l'histoire sont semblables. Mais la manière dont ils arrivent est différente. FIC SÉRIEUSE! CHAPITRE 8!
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Donc, comme promi, voici ma nouvelle version du _Seigneur des Anneau au féminin, _appelé désormais _la Dame des Anneaux._ Voici toutefois les réponses aux reviews des autres chapitres de mon autre version :

**Siria : **oui, en effet.

**Galadwen : **lol! Merci, ça venait d'une surdose d'inspiration en examen de poésie… mwehehehehehehehehe! 

**Isilwen Took :** snif! **verse une larme** et à demain matin (ah, vive les congés! :p). Je te ferai une petite face traumatisée à la Elijah. Lol!

**Eryna Khan : **tu as totalement raison. J'espère du moins que cette nouvelle version te plaira. 

**Kristaline : **hey bien la voilà!

Je vous averti, les chapitres seront bien plus longs que dans la version précédente. Bonne lecture.

LA DAME DES ANNEAUX

Partie 1

LA COMMUNAUTÉ DE L'ANNEAU

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_Trois Anneaux pour les Reines Elfes sous le ciel,_

_Sept pour les Dames Naines dans leurs demeures de_

_                                                                                               [pierre,_

_Neuf pour les Femmes Mortelles destinées au trépas,_

_Un pour la Dame des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône_

_Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour_

_                                                                               [les trouver,_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les_

_                                                                                           [lier_

_Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.****_

_[adaptation au féminin du poème de J.R.R. TOLKIEN]_

**Prologue**

Une boule de lumière automnale se levait à l'horizon pour monter graduellement dans le ciel, éclairant les petites maisons desquelles des gens sortaient. Ils se mirent aussitôt à travailler comme l'auraient fait de petites fourmis qui auraient senti les temps plus froids arriver à grands pas.

Depuis toujours, les Hobbits menaient une vie simple et sans soucis. Ils étaient insouciants des dangers du monde extérieur, bien qu'ils y avaient été au moins deux fois soumis depuis la fondation de la Comté, leur beau pays vert.

Bien au chaud dans sa maison, l'une des plus grandes et somptueuses de tout Hobbitbourg, une jeune fille regardait tout cela avec la nostalgie des temps passés. Puis, elle détourna les yeux et s'assit devant son bureau de bois.

Ses cheveux châtains foncés lui cachaient partiellement la figure et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses grands yeux étaient telles des pierres d'ambre pâle reflétant les rayons d'un soleil de midi. Ses lèvres n'étaient ni trop épaisses, ni trop minces, tout comme son nez quelque peu retroussé qui n'était ni petit, ni gros. Son visage, par contre, était d'une pâleur maladive.

Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier à côté d'elle puis, elle prit un gros livre rouge qui avait dû séjourner là au moins une bonne année sans que l'ont ne lui eusse touché une seule fois. Reprenant sa plume, elle commença à gratter le papier un peu jauni par le temps.

Au bout d'au moins cinq minutes, elle releva la tête afin de contempler ce qu'elle venait de dessiner. Il s'agissait d'un arbre encerclé de sept étoiles. Elle l'observa un moment puis, satisfaite, replongea sa plume dans l'encrier, prête à commencer son écriture.

Mais il fallait d'abord trouver par où commencer ce long récit plein de souffrances et de mort, mais aussi de bons souvenirs qui resteront empreints tel des gravures le sont sur les murs dans la mémoire et le cœur de la jeune fille.

Aussi dans son corps, par contre. À l'épaule gauche, elle portait une cicatrice blanchâtre et répugnante tandis qu'à sa main droite, il lui manquait l'annulaire. Mais elle n'était pas laide ou bien défigurée, loin de là. Elle avait d'ailleurs un visage tout à fait comme celui de autres de son âge, excepté pour ses yeux qui reflétaient une grande sagesse et ce, même si elle n'était âgée que de vingt-quatre ans.__

Soudain, une vague d'inspiration lui vint, comme si on lui avait donné une décharge électrique. Mue par une impulsion quelconque, elle posa le bout de sa plume à côté de l'arbre et se mit à écrire lentement, mais d'une main ferme et assurée.__

_« Dans le calme de nos petites vies, privées ou non, nous oublions parfois certaines choses très importantes qui pourrait sans doute nous être utiles tellement nous ne sommes que trop préoccupés par d'autres faits inimportants_

_Nous disons de ne pas oublier ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que nous soyons maintenant dans un monde prospère et en paix. Et pourtant,  nous les oublions quand même. L'histoire prend une toute autre tournure, parfois irrespectueuse pour ceux qui ont été au cœur de ces affreux événements._

_J'écris aujourd'hui cette histoire, enfin, ce fait tout à fait vrai, pour qu'elle ne soit pas oubliée et modifiée comme beaucoup d'autres le sont avec le temps. Pour que ceux et celles qui ont périt pour sauver ce monde non plus… »_

***

« Elle était debout sur un quai. Devant elle s'étendait la Mer qu'elle ne voyait que pour la première fois de sa vie. Un bateau était amarré au quai, des gens à son bord, semblant l'attendre. D'autres, derrière elle, pleurant pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Elle ne distinguait nullement leurs visages, mais ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir.

Elle s'avança vers le petit navire. Son destin s'étendait à présent sur d'autres rives. Plus belles et plus paisibles que celles qu'elle quittait. Là où elle pourrait être en paix jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Dès qu'elle eut posé un pied dans le navire, deux puissants coups de tonnerre éclatèrent soudain dans le ciel comme si l'ont avait frappé quelque chose de très dur. Surprise, la jeune fille perdit pied et tomba dans l'eau sombre où elle s'enfonça lentement… »

Hanna Sacquet se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, essayant vainement de distinguer la réalité et la fiction. Elle était tombée en bas de son lit durant son sommeil et elle était à présent sur le sol, empêtrée dans ses draps blancs.

Elle frotta ses yeux rapetissés par la fatigue et bailla longuement, s'étirant. Elle dirigea son regard d'une couleur Soleil-levant vers la porte derrière laquelle on tambourinait. Une jeune voix féminine s'éleva, passant au travers du bois.

« Réveilles-toi! S'écria-t-elle. Allez! Tu ne veux quand même pas que Mary et moi allions te chercher de force, Hann'?! »

Hanna bailla une nouvelle fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, trébuchante, et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte. Elle grimaça et tourna la poignée après en avoir eu assez de contempler le _magnifique _bois d'érable.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et frisés qui lui arrivaient aux fesses s'engouffra comme un coup de vent dans la chambre de sa cousine. Ses yeux verts pétillants se posèrent bientôt sur celle-ci et elle éclata de rire en la voyant encore à moitié endormie. Son visage rieur était d'une couleur tout à fait commune et elle semblait plus jeune que son age, soit vingt ans, avec son petit nez retroussé.

Elle fut bientôt suivie d'une autre hobbite aux yeux bleus foncés comme la mer et aux cheveux châtains clairs. Ses sourcils étaient minces et ornaient parfaitement ses yeux plissés par la malice enfantine qui était toujours en elle et qu'elle n'avait guère l'intention de quitter.

La première se nommait Elanor Touque, tandis que la deuxième répondait au nom de Rosemary Brandebouc. Hanna regarda un moment ses deux cousines âgées d'un an de plus qu'elle et prises d'un fou rire apparemment incontrôlable. Puis, après un moment, elle se joignit à elles.

« Alors? Demanda Hanna en tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi venir me réveiller à cette heure? Il n'est pas encore passer 8 heures enfin! »

Rosemary et Elanor la regardèrent avec le sourire espiègle des gens qui préparaient quelque chose d'extravagant et qui n'était pas toujours drôle, à en connaître les deux jeunes Hobbites. Hanna croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en haissant les sourcils et attendit que la vérité sorte de la bouche de ses cousines, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elles ne pouvaient pas résister à un regard plein de reproche.

« Oui, bon, d'accord, fini par avouer Rosemary après un moment. On a l'intention de faire une… petite surprise pour Belladonna. Après tout, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, non?

-Oui, répondit Hanna. Mais, Mary, Ela, vous ne savez donc pas que Rowen la Magicienne vient à Hobbitbourg? Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas de ce qu'elle vous a fait, la dernière fois qu'elle vous à prises à fureter un peu partout? »

Mary et Ela se regardèrent, se souvenant trop bien de la réaction de la Magicienne quand elle les avait prises avec l'un de ses petits feux d'artifices (qu'elle ne faisait jamais sauter, d'ailleurs… à quoi servait donc le fait de les emporter?) que les deux hobbites avaient en vain tenter de faire sauter pour impressionner tout le monde, il y avait de cela un an aujourd'hui. Rowen la Grise les avait obligées à tout nettoyer Cul-de-Sac de fond en comble ainsi que leur propre maison et celles de quelques autres hobbits qui avaient été ravis de cela. Jamais elles n'oublieraient ce fait qui les avait marquées à vie.

Hanna les regarda chacune leur tour d'un regard sévère puis finalement, elle éclata de rire à ce souvenir, ce qui fit enrager Elanor.

« C'est ça! S'écria-t-elle. Ris! Mais on verra bien qui rira la dernière! »

Elle tourna le dos à sa cousine, et elle et Mary sortirent de rapidement de Cul-de-Sac, comme si elles avaient le feu au derrière, ce qui était probablement le cas, bien que cela ne fusse complètement impossible. Hanna continua à rire seule un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à nouveau sur une vieille femme aux cheveux argentés et frisés. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient, car c'était une grande journée pour elle. Celle de ses cent onze ans.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en forme ce matin, Hanna, dit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui se trame? Une autre visite clandestine de Mary et Ela, c'est bien cela? »

Hanna se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit, toujours riante. Jamais elle n'avait autant rit depuis le jour même où Mary et Ela avaient dû laver Cul-de-Sac avec une simple brosse à dent qu'Ela avait tenter de confondre avec un peigne-cheveux pour essayer d'éviter la tâche trop ardue pour elle, comme l'avait-elle elle-même dit.

« Oui, répondit Hanna après un moment. Mais aujourd'hui est une journée bien particulière, non? Puisque c'est votre anniversaire, tante Bella! Joyeux anniversaire! »

Belladonna Sacquet sourit à son tour. Sa nièce ne l'avait pas oubliée. Tout comme elle-même n'avait jamais omis de lever la vaisselle après chaque repas depuis plus de quatre ans. Ce n'est pas Hanna qui cuisinait, dans ce Smial, car elle avait maintes fois fait prendre le feu aux aliments. Feux qui avaient à chaque fois été accompagnés d'un _« oups! » _ayant bien fait rire la vieille hobbite. Ensuite, elle s'était empressée d'éteindre le brasier qui menaçait de faire passer la maison au feu.

Soudain, un coup retenti à la porte d'entrée. Belladonna se hâta d'aller répondre pendant qu'Hanna s'habillait en vitesse. Quand elle rejoignit sa tante, celle-ci avait pour compagnie une jeune hobbite aux cheveux blonds comme de l'or et au visage d'une couleur bronzé par les heures passées à l'exterieur à s'occuper des jardins. Ses yeux d'un bruns de velours en amandes jetaient de petits regards quelques peu gênés autour d'elle. Mais quand elle vit Hanna entrer dans la pièce, elle sourit et se leva. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Hanna, soit de un ou deux centimètres.

« Damoiselle Hanna, dit-elle. Bonjour…»

Hanna éclata à nouveau de rire. Elle se jeta par en arrière pour atterrir sur le sofa où elle se cala confortablement. Puis, elle indiqua à la hobbite de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce que celle-ci fit le plus rapidement possible. Hanna se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux jaunes-verts dans ceux de la blondinette.

« Salvi, Salvi, Salvi, soupira Hanna. Depuis le temps que l'ont se connaît! Voyons! Quand nous avions seize ans, tu me parlais comme tu parles à tout tes autres amis, mais depuis que tu as été engagée comme jardinière ici, tu as commencer à m'appeler _« Damoiselle Hanna » _et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop cela. Si au moins tu pouvais m'appeler simplement _« Hanna »_… »

Salvia Gamegie baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds poilus de hobbit. Son amie avait bien raison, jamais le vouvoiement ne lui avait été imposé, à Cul-de-Sac, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de décevoir sa mère qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle vouvoie son employeur et la nièce de celle-ci. Car depuis qu'elle avait huit ans, Hanna Sacquet était orpheline. Elle était au début restée au Pays de Bouc, avec Mary et ses parents et puis, par la suite, elle avait été adoptée par sa tante Belladonna Sacquet et vivait à présent avec elle à Cul-de-Sac.

« D…d'accord, bégaya Salvi. Je vous appellerai Hanna… mais ma mère… elle ne sera… enfin, je veux dire… elle ne sera pas contente d'apprendre que je ne vous appelle plus _« Damoiselle Hanna »_…

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à pas le lui dire, et m'appeler ainsi en sa présence, proposa rapidement Hanna, sans reprendre son souffle. »

Salvi approuva d'un bref _« oui » _de la tête. Elle et les deux Sacquet restèrent silencieuses durant un moment qui parut durer des heures. Ce fut Belladonna qui brisa enfin le silence, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous promenez? Proposa la vieille hobbite. Vous avez amplement le temps, la fête n'est que ce soir. »

Les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Belladonna resta soudainement figée sur place, la main dans sa poche de jupe, le visage blanc comme un drap. Puis, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle hurlait presque.

« Où est-il?! Cria-t-elle. Où est-il?! »

Elle envoya planer quelques cousins à l'autre bout de la pièce en cherchant désespérément l'objet qu'elle avait perdu. Tout à coup, elle se tourna brusquement vers Salvi et s'approcha d'elle, menaçante.

« C'est toi! Hurla-t-elle. C'est toi qui l'a prit! J'en suis certaine! Redonne-le moi! »

Elle se mit à secouer la pauvre hobbite qui ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia de gauche à droite en lui hurlant de lui redonner ce qu'elle lui avait volé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hanna se décida à intervenir.

« Mais calmez-vous, tante Bella! S'écria-t-elle. Elle n'a absolument rien prit, que racontez-vous donc là? Vous disjonctez! »

Belladonna arrêta de martyriser Salvi. Elle remit sa main dans sa poche et soupira en y serrant quelque chose. Puis, sous le regard incrédule d'Hanna, elle se tourna vers sa victime, qui tremblait rien qu'à la voir.

« Je suis désolée, dit simplement Belladonna. »

Puis, elle leurs tourna le dos avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Hanna regarda Salvi, qui était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule, essayant de la réconfortée.

« Ça va, chuchota Hanna. Ça va. Elle est comme ça. Quand elle perd quelque chose auquel elle tient… »

Salvi tourna son visage livide vers elle, tremblante.

« D'accord…, murmura-t-elle en un souffle. Mais… j'aimerais tout de même sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop…

-Non, bien entendu, répondit Hanna. »

Elles sortirent finalement dehors, alors que le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel. Cette journée prévoyait d'être l'une des plus mémorables…

@@@

J'espère que ce n'est tout de même pas si pire…


	2. première partie: une réception depuis

**Kristaline :** pas chapitre, prologue! LOL! Mais de toute manière, c'est la même chose, alors tout est correcte. (tout est OK quoi! ^^)

**Elanor :** famfic? Mihi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis d'humeur à rire aujourd'hui. BA MONSIEUR FRODON S'APPEL PAS MONSIEUR FRODON! :p :p :p Et je crois qu'on s'est parlée le soir-même qui a suivit la publication de ta review, je me trompe? ;) Mon Dieu! Tu me surprends, Josiane! C'est pas tous les jours que tu peux t'empêcher de faire quelques petites bêtises! Mais ne perds surtout pas ton sens de l'humour, sinon… bon, je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire, mais c'est comme ça (je devrais trouver quelque chose)… Et merci pour tes compliments, surtout! ^^

**Eryna Khan : ****rougit** Oui, je suis partie pour continuer sur cette voie, bien que les chapitres soient bien plus longs à écrire. (j'en suis à mon 6e de la première partie) Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas faire les mêmes choses, bien que ce soit quelque peu difficile. Mais parfois, il faut bien que j'explique certaines choses, donc, ça se rapproche un peu plus du film et du livre. Et je suis contente que tu aies aimé! ^^ Merci encore!

**Galadwen :** WOW! C'est rare que tu me dis pareilles choses! Faut croire que tu as vraiment aimé! ^^ Oui, c'est bien plus long, tu n'as qu'à voir ce chapitre qui dure plus de 13 pages. Et Anne-Marie fait un bon travail, ça, c'est certain! ^^ Oui, pour le montage, je vais à nouveau chercher mes documents vidéos et si je ne trouve pas… j'ai deux jours de travail acharné qui m'attendent… ROAR!

**Pomme-reinette-hop-la :** Comment ça, pas si pire? Il m'a prit plus d'une semaine à écrire, ce prologue! LOL! Moui, tu as bien comprit la comparaison! ^^

**Isilwen Took :** ouais, surtout que le doc que je t'ai envoyé durait 60 pages! De quoi décourager n'importe qui! Lol! Oui, ne lâches pas, toi aussi, ou je vais me faire dire que je fais plein de fautes! (mais si je fais attention et je ne porte pas seulement attention à la syntaxe, et bien ça devrait aller!) Mais bon sang, tu l'aimes vraiment, ma face à la Frodon-Elijah-Lij-Patrick-traumatisé-par-un-téléphone! Lol! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un merveilleux titre à ma super face… mwehehehehehe! 

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn : **oui, ça fait un moment que l'idée est écrite. Non, je ne mettrai pas _« bague » _puisque cela sonne plutôt comme un bague de fiançailles. Je trouve que le terme _« anneau »_ est plus approprié. Enfin, c'est mon opinion, tu as droit au tiens. 

**Siria la moufette cosmique :** et bien, j'ai déjà des rideaux! LOL! Mais s'il te plait! Épargne-moi le supplice des cornichons! Si je les vois, je sens que j'en mourrais! … LOL! ^^

**Frodo-lovers :** enfin réussis à terminer de lire le premier chapitre? LOL! Attends-toi au pire avec celui-là! « Zouli » chapitre de 13-14 pages! Oui, GLOIRE AUX FILLES! (va dire ça à Hanna après que… OUPS! Je me tais, j'allais révéler un spoiler… OUF! ^^) Oui, je n'ai rien à dire sur le fait que les acteurs du _« Seigneur des Anneaux »_ sont laids parce que c'est tout le contraire! Mais selon-moi, c'est arrangé avec le _« gars des vues »_! LOL! Hey bien, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comme on écrit ça… cherches dans le dictionnaire, qui sait, peut-être la réponse te sautera-t-elle au visage! (j'aimerais bien voir ça :p) Bien, pour _« Le peuple de Minas Morgul »_ c'est comme pour toutes mes autres fics. Manque d'inspiration. Déjà, _« La Dame des Anneaux » _me prend tout mon temps (de 1 à 2 semaines pour un chapitre! C'est beaucoup, habituellement, ça me prend seulement 1-2 journées!) Mais je suis contente de voir que tu l'apprécies! Après tout, la patience est une vertue! Un jour, il arrivera, le chapitre un, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! ^^  

**La Dame des Anneaux**

**Première partie**

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**Chapitre premier**

**Une réception depuis longtemps attendue**

.

Hanna et Salvia marchèrent durant un moment, leurs pieds de hobbits frôlant l'herbe verte qui commençait déjà à changer de couleur comme les feuilles dans les arbres, car le temps se faisait de plus en plus froid, l'hiver approchant à grands pas.

Une jeune fille qui courait sorti de la forêt touffue avant de s'engager rapide comme une gazelle sur la route. Elle percuta violemment Salvi qui tomba sur le sol. Hanna tenta de la retenir mais fut attirée par terre en même temps que son amie. Malheureusement, il y avait un fossé. Elles roulèrent jusqu'en bas du ravin et se retrouvèrent toutes les deux enchevêtrée, pleines de terre et d'égratignures. 

Salvi leva la tête vers le haut du fossé et grogna en apercevant la seule personne qu'elle aurait préférer ne pas voir ce jour-là. Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et tendit sa main à Hanna. Celle-ci l'empoigna et se releva.

Les deux hobbites escaladèrent le talus pour découvrir une jeune hobbite aux cheveux noirs frisés et aux yeux bruns pliée en deux sous le poids du rire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air très mature pour son âge même si elle avait deux ans de plus que Hanna et Salvia.

« Que veux-tu encore, Sally? lui demanda Hanna d'un ton sévère et quelque peu bête. »

La hobbite leva la tête vers les deux autres avec un sourire espiègle, mais méchant et sans respect pour les siens. C'était même parfois une insulte pour ceux de sa famille, les Fierpied. Elle faisait parti du petit groupe qui était réputé pour ne pas être de bonne compagnie et pour rassembler les hobbits avec le moins de bon sens social. 

Hanna en avait déjà fait parti, alors qu'elle avait 12 ans et depuis, le groupe s'était développé en rassemblant des jeunes dans les alentours de la vingtaine et en recrutant des enfants. Leur seul but était le vandalisme et les autres choses qui traitaient du même sujet. C'est à l'age de 14 ans qu'Hanna avait décider de les laisser tomber, ce qui lui avait irrémédiablement attiré des ennuis parfois énorme. _Puis gros qu'elle ne l'est en ennuis elle-même_, comme disait Meliot Rouquin.

« Tu vas prendre exemple sur tes idiots de parent, Sacquet? Demanda Sally sur un ton ironique. Tu as envie d'aller te noyer dans le Brandevin? Tu savais que le bateau où étaient tes parents avait couler parce que ton père et ta mère étaient beaucoup trop gros? Si tu veux, je peux te fournir la nourriture et le canot, comme ça, nous serions débarrasser pour de bon de toi. Et tu peux même emporter ta petite servante de Gamegie et tes deux cousines stupides… »

Durant qu'elle insultait tous ceux qu'elle aimait et auxquels elle tenait, Hanna sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Bientôt, on aurait pu la comparée à un feu ardent qui ne cessait d'augmenter plus le temps passait. Elle avait envie de hurler et de se jeter sur sa cousine éloignée mais préféra ne rien en faire. Celle-ci pouvait toujours aller raconter un peu partout qu'elle avait tenté de la tuer…

« … alors si tu as besoin d'aider pour tes petits projets de suicides, tu sais où tu peux me trouver, termina Sally sur le même ton désagréable. »

Hanna poussa un grognement d'une manière si inhabituelle que seule Salvi put le reconnaître. Son amie était assurément embêtée, très embêtée même, par le comportement irrespectueux de Sally envers Drogon Sacquet et Primula Brandebouc. Et, elle dû se l'avouer, elle avait peur qu'Hanna retombe dans ses anciennes habitudes, les mêmes qu'elle avait adopté à la mort tragique de ses parents.

Sally sourit d'un air défiant avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la forêt qui bordait la route de terre et de roches. Hanna était encore aussi rouge qu'une personne ayant été beaucoup trop longtemps exposée au feu. Ce fut au tour de Salvi d'essayer de la réconforter en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Après un long moment où toutes les deux restèrent silencieuses, Hanna se détendit, mais sa colère envers Sally était toujours aussi forte. Bientôt, alors qu'elles avaient reprit le chemin menant à la Colline, Hanna ne put s'empêcher d'éclater.

« Mais elle est vraiment, excuse-moi se vocabulaire, Salvi; une petite ignorante! S'écria la jeune hobbite. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, elle n'a jamais perdu ses parents, elle! Elle n'a jamais su ce que c'était, de voir son père et sa mère couler au fond du Brandevin…! »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit encore une fois, mais là, c'était d'une gêne que l'on ne pouvait d'écrire avec seulement des simples mots. Même que les plus compliqués étaient tout à fait inutiles. Elle accéléra le pas, et Salvi dû bientôt courir pour la rattraper. Elle l'appela, et Hanna se retourna d'un seul coup.

« Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit, dit Salvi, essoufflée. Que vous étiez là quand vos parents sont… enfin, quand ils sont morts… 

-En fait, murmura Hanna. Je… c'est trop horrible… cette pensée m'apparaît chaque été… J'étais dans le petit canot, avec eux. Et, soudain, sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'y eusse attendu, et bien le bateau à chavirer… et… ils ont calé… moi, je savais nager, mon oncle Saradoc, le père de Mary, m'avait appris, dès mon arrivée… Je me souviens qu'avant notre départ, ma mère m'avait dit : _« Si jamais le bateau devait couler, ma petite Hanna, nage jusqu'à la rive. Sauve ta vie, ne t'occupe pas de ton père où de moi. Nous saurons nous débrouiller… » _Et puis, ils n'ont pas réussit… ils se sont noyés… et… et… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Avant la fin, les larmes se mirent à rouler comme des perles transparentes de ses grands yeux béryl. Elle renifla, tentant malgré la peine qui la submergeait à ces atroces souvenirs d'essuyer cette eau qui coulait de ses yeux d'un débit presque aussi fort que celui d'une rivière au printemps.

Salvi senti aussitôt son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait vu Hanna pleurer, enfin, pas avec autant de chagrin. C'était comme si les ressentiments et la peine que la hobbite avait encaissés et emmagasinés durant toutes les longues années de sa courte vie éclataient comme un volcan éteint depuis des siècles.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, tenta de la consoler Salvi. Vous avez écouté vos parents, et ils vous en sont sans doute reconnaissants, là où ils sont à présent, de vous voir en vie et en santé.

-Sans doute, répondit faiblement Hanna en essuyant encore une fois ses larmes. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout cela…

-Alors n'y pensez plus, répliqua Salvi d'un ton autoritaire qui était rarement emplyé par la Hobbite, en particulier pour s'adresser à Hanna. Pensez plutôt à tout les bons moments que vous avez eu avec eux. »

Hanna arrêta de pleurer et se ressaisit doucement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être laissée aller. Ce n'était pas son genre, d'éclater ainsi, à moins bien sûr, que ce ne soit _"naturel"_. Mais cette période venait justement de passer.. Il ne restait plus que la raison de la pression que lui imposait la fête d'anniversaire de Belladonna.

Elle leva la tête vers Salvi, s'apprêtant à lui faire ses excuses pour son comportement, mais le sourire réconfortant qu'abordait celle-ci l'en dissuada rapidement. Salvi tendit la main à son amie, et celle-ci l'empoigna sans tarder durant que la hobbite blonde la remettait sur ses pieds.

Elles se dirigèrent d'un pas beaucoup plus légé et joyeux vers Cul-de-Sac. Après un moment de marche, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à commencer leur ascension de la Colline, Hanna se figea sur place et un sourire illumina son visage pale. Devant le portail de Cul-de-Sac était arrêtée une grande charrette qui n'était que trop familière à la hobbite aux cheveux foncés.

Elle poussa un grand cri de joie qui fit sursauter Salvi.

« Rowen! S'écria Hanna. Rowen est arrivée! Salvi, tu sais ce que cela veut dire?!

-Non, répondit Salvi en souriant elle aussi. Mais je sens que vous allez bientôt me le dire. Hanna, vous n'avez jamais été bonne pour garder des secrets bien longtemps!

-Et bien, commença Hanna. Tu te souviens sans doute de la rumeur qui court depuis plus d'une semaine et que _tu _as répandue? »

Pour une fois, ce fut au tour de Salvi de rougir d'un seul coup. Elle serait devenue rouge de la même manière si on lui avait baissée les pantalons ou bien la jupe devant une assemblée. Elle n'était pas une fille bien bavarde et était très timide, sauf en présence d'Hanna, car elle prenait de l'assurance à savoir son amie à côté d'elle.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait avoir tant d'impact, gémit la hobbite blonde.

-Et bien, elle en a eu, rit Hanna. Toujours est-il que oui, il y aura des feux d'artifices faits par Rowen la Grise elle-même ce soir. Des comme on en aurait jamais vu depuis la mort de la Vieille Touque, il y a de cela bien longtemps! »

Salvi étala un large sourire sur son visage et poussa à son tour un cri de joie incontrôlable. Hanna rit derechef en voyant son amie se mettre à esquisser quelques pas de danse typiquement hobbite sur la route qui montait en pente.

« Donc, dit Hanna, toujours riante. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, mais tu ne dis mot à personne de ce que je viens de t'avouer, même de te déclarer. »

Salvi promit de faire tout ce que son amie lui demandait, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'aller se jeter dans le Brandevin. Elles se séparèrent bientôt au croisement de deux routes, se promettant de se retrouver le soir-même, quelque temps avant le début de la réception. 

Hanna gravit les escaliers de Cul-de-Sac en toute hâte avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant la porte. Ni Rowen, ni Belladonna, étant des amies de longue date, n'aimaient se faire interrompre par un bruit sourd, quel qu'il soit. Mais son enthousiasme tomba d'un seul coup quand elle aperçu une hobbite gravir les escaliers qui menait à la porte verte du smial. 

Elle avait un air autoritaire et ses petits yeux pairs enfoncés dans leur orbites se posèrent sur Hanna dès qu'elle l'aperçue. Même si cette femme mince aux cheveux gris attachés serrés était de sa parenté, Hanna ne l'aimait guère, et c'était bien réciproque.

- Belladonna est-elle ici? Demanda la hobbite d'un ton tout à fait bête. 

La jeune fille eut une envie incontrôlable de lui répondre d'aller voir ailleurs, mais elle s'en retint, ne voulant surtout pas s'attirer des ennuis cette journée-là. 

- Non, répondit-elle après un moment. Revenez plus tard, Lobelia. Elle y sera peut-être. Ou au pire, vous la verrez ce soir. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour les autres, même pour moi, ces derniers temps.

-Votre tante est une trouillarde, voilà ce que je pense! Répliqua Lobelia. Jeune Brandebouc, vous êtes mieux de m'avoir dit la vérité, ou il en sera très mal pour vous et pour la réputation des Sacquet que votre tante a réussit à anéantir. 

-Mon nom de famille est Sacquet, devrais-je vous le rappeler encore une fois? Dit Hanna dont le ton commençait à s'élever trop dangereusement à son goût. 

-Certes, mais vous ne méritez pas ce nom, vous nous faites horriblement honte, votre tante et vous! Quelle idée votre père a-t-il eut d'aller chercher femme au Pays de Bouc! Les gens sont si bizarres là-bas. Et ils ont bel et bien eut de l'influence sur vous, jeune fille! »

Cette fois, c'en était trop. C'était la deuxième fois de la matinée que l'on insultait ses parents et sa famille, et elle ne pouvait le tolérer à nouveau. Elle éclata comme un coup de tonner par un temps pluvieux, amer et sombre.

« -Je vous _INTERDIT _d'insulter qui que ce soit de ma famille, vieille folle! Cria-t-elle beaucoup trop fort. Et si vous n'êtes pas capable d'accepter la différence, soit, je ne vous en veux pas, mais apprenez qu'il faut de tout les genres de gens pour faire un monde, et que tous ne sont pas aussi ennuyeux que vous! Sinon, tout serait moche comme un jour de pluie ou on ne peut rien faire sauf regarder les gouttelettes d'eau tomber sur le sol et dégoûter du toit! »

Sa réaction surprit fort Lobelia Sacquet-de-Besace qui partit en la menaçant de tout raconter à la première personne qu'elle croiserait sur son chemin, ce à quoi Hanna répliqua qu'elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait et quand bon lui semblait.

Elle entra dans le smial. Décidément, ce n'était pas une bien bonne journée, pour un 22 septembre. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun bruit, mais une des paroles de Rowen la Grise, venant de la cuisine, à sa gauche, attira son attention.

« Est-ce que Hanna se doute de quelque chose? »

La concernée tendit l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'en entendre plus sur ce sujet dont elle était censée tout ignorer. 

« Oui, bien sur, répondit Belladonna d'une voix qui semblait vouloir éviter quelque chose de désastreux. C'est une Sacquet, pas une Sanglebuc! Elle est très intelligence, vous savez.

-Et elle vous aime beaucoup, dit Rowen d'un ton calme. 

Cette fois, elle semblait bien que Belladonna Sacquet ne pourrait éviter la discution, même si elle aurait souhaité ne pas en parler maintenant, alors qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver Rowen, sa vieille amie.

« Oui, je sais, avoua la vieille hobbite. Elle viendrait avec moi, si je le lui demandais. Mais au fond d'elle, Hanna est très attachée à la Comté. Jamais elle ne voudrait partir, alors que moi, mon temps est à présent arriv

-NON! »

Ce cri qu'elle aurait voulut garder pour elle-même était sorti de la bouche d'Hanna comme une bombe lorsque le temps pour la désamorcer s'était écoulé et qu'elle avait explosé.

Rowen et Belladonna sursautèrent et se retournèrent à l'unisson vers elle. Les yeux gris de la Magicienne se braquèrent sur la jeune hobbite comme si elle voulait lire dans ses pensées les plus intimes et profondes. Ses longs cheveux gris en broussaille lui descendait dans le milieu du dos et son nez pointus pouvait encore paraître même quand elle avait son chapeau. 

Les deux vieilles femmes dévisagèrent Hanna durant un moment, ayant toutes deux la même pensée : qu'avait-elle entendu, au juste? Avait-elle entendu autre chose que l'annonce du départ de Belladonna?

Hanna poussa un petit gémissement de détresse. Sa tante se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Puis, elle serra sa nièce dans ses bras comme si elle était une mourante qui allait quitter à jamais ce monde. Elle caressa les cheveux foncés de la jeune fille, même si celle-ci était plus grande qu'elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, gémit Hanna. Vous ne pouvez pas partir! Je suis encore dans mon age d'irresponsabilité, j'ai encore besoin de quelqu'un pour m'élever!

-Tu es bien assez mature pour vivre seule, ma chère petite, la réconforta Belladonna.

-Non! Répliqua Hanna, toujours en pleurant. C'est impossible, vous… vous… vous êtes la seule qui me comprenne, ici, à Hobbitbourg, excepté Salvi. Et vous partez! 

_« C'était à ce moment précis, alors que je venais d'apprendre son départ, que je me rendais compte que Belladonna était comme ma deuxième mère. Elle m'avait élevée, soutenue dans mes décisions, difficiles ou non, et avait été extrêmement patiente avec moi durant toute ma crise d'adolescence. Je l'adorais. Je n'étais pas encore prête à vivre seule. C'était comme si on m'arrachait une partie de mon cœur…_

_Après un moment, sous le regard attentif de Rowen, Belladonna fini par réussir à me faire entendre raison. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ici, avec tous ses gens qui la dérangeaient à longueur de journée. Et puis, 111 ans était un temps bien assez long passé parmi les hobbits._

_Enfin, la fête arriva. Cette fête somptueuse, que tous avaient attendue depuis près de un an… »_

Contrairement à ses habitudes, car elle était très sociable, Hanna ne se mêla guère aux jeunes gens de son âge durant la première heure de la soirée. Elle dû refuser maintes fois à Alfred Touque de danser avec lui. Depuis toujours, tous savaient que ce jeune hobbit avait un faible pour Hanna Sacquet, ce qui n'était pas impressionnant du tout : le hobbit avait toujours été attiré par les jeunes filles _bizarres_ qu'il disait être les plus intéressantes.

Ce fut enfin Salvia, que sa mère, Bell l'Ancienne, avait finalement retenue plus de deux heures avant de réussir à lui attacher les cheveux, qui arriva à faire parler un peu Hanna et à lui faire oublier durant un moment ses soucis. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi aisé qu'il pourrait en avoir l'air. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un moment avant de parvenir à ses fins.

- Qui a-t-il? Demanda la blonde en s'approchant de son amie. 

Hanna leva lentement la tête vers Salvi. Elle devait à tout prix cacher son désarroi. Après tout, c'était la fête de Belladonna, et tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie, sautant sur le buffet et se gavant comme des porcs. 

- Non, ce n'est rien, seulement une baisse d'enthousiasme, répondit mollement Hanna.

-Si c'était cela, soyez certaine que je l'aurais remarqué. 

Hanna baissa les yeux et ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient entre les épaules et le milieu du dos cachèrent à nouveau son visage. Salvi avait raison. Beaucoup trop. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais pouvait être horriblement sagace, quand elle en avait envie. Soudain, la sauvant, car il faut bien le dire, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes sorti de la foule avant de s'arrêter devant les deux hobbites.

Elle parla un instant avec Hanna puis celle-ci, s'excusant, parti avec la hobbite, laissant Salvi seule à grogner. Car il s'agissait de Celandine Soucolline, la meilleure amie d'Hanna, et elle l'enviait. Elle aurait adoré être à sa place, mais ne le pouvait pas… Hanna était beaucoup trop distante avec elle, et elle, beaucoup trop gênée.

***

Deux petites ombres noires, à l'issue de tous, se faufilèrent rapidement et discrètement vers le chariot plein de feux d'artifices qui étaient beaucoup plus énormes que les fois précédentes. Mary et Ela se tinrent silencieuses durant un moment avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur chacune de leurs petites épaules de hobbites. Elles poussèrent à l'unisson un strident cri de surprise. 

« - Alors, encore dans vos petites lubies de voler de mes feux d'artifices? Leur chuchota à l'oreille Rowen. » 

Mary et Ela firent volte face d'un geste commun pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la Magicienne Grise. Leur visage enjoué de hobbit tournèrent bientôt au cramoisi et elles durent empêcher leurs jambes de ne pas se dérober sous elles. Mais Rowen rit.

« Allons, allons, dit-elle avec un sourire. N'aillez pas peur, je ne vous ferais aucun mal. Mais soyez patientes, mes braves hobbites. Car bientôt aura lieu le plus beau feu d'artifice qui n'a pas été vu dans la Comté depuis des années. »

Mary et Ela se regardèrent et sourirent à leur tour. Rowen venait de leur dire quelque chose dont elles étaient _presque _certaine qu'Hanna n'était pas au courant. Elles s'en allèrent en sautillant allégrement. Elles allaient pouvoir se vanter de savoir quelque chose que leur cousine ignorait. 

***

La fête allait toujours d'aussi bon train. Hanna avait oublier ses soucis, Mary et Ela ne faisaient que se vanter que quelque allait se produire quant à Salvi… elle était assise seule à une table, regardant tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle avec la même nostalgie qu'abordait Hanna il n'y avait même pas une heure. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas Celandine. Après tout, c'était elle, Salvia, qui avait réconfortée Hanna, mais c'était Celandine qui avait récolté la joie de celle-ci…

Soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas le moindrement du monde, une main s'abattit durement sur son épaule. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, envoyant valser l'eau qui trônait dans son verre sur la tête de son assaillant. Celui-ci émit un cri à son tour.

« Bon sang, Salvi, tu es cinglée? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! »

Reconnaissant la voix, Salvi rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses oreilles de hobbits. Elle se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellée en se tordant les doigts de gêne. Le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, ses cheveux blonds écrasés sur sa tête mouillée, avait des yeux horriblement bleus. Ils étaient d'une couleur électrisantes et la fixaient en la dévisageant longuement.

« Désolée, Billy…, gémit Salvia. J'ai eu peur, c'est tout… et puis, tu as mis ta main tellement brutalement sur mon épaule… »

Billy la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Mais voyons! S'écria-t-il, horriblement surprit. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là? Je t'ai simplement frôlé l'épaule et tu as réagit comme si tu étais attaquée par une horde d'orques cinglés…

-Excuse-moi, demanda encore une fois Salvi. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je suis tellement tendue, ces derniers temps…

-Oui, je vois, dit Billy, semblant compatir avec la jeune fille. Alors, je suppose que tu n'as guère envie de danser… »

Les yeux bruns foncés de Salvi s'agrandirent d'un seul coup. Billy ne venait-il pas de l'inviter à l'instant? Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait, elle ne pouvait certes pas refuser cette invitation alléchante. Elle se leva d'un bon rapidement comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! S'exclama-t-elle. Bien sur que j'en ai envie! 

Billy lui tendit la main qu'elle empoigna rapidement et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. 

***

Ensuite vint le temps du discours que tous les hobbits réclamaient à grands cris. Mais ils ne voulaient certainement pas un discourt long, ça non! Quelque chose de court pour qu'ils puissent retourner s'empiffrer sans risquer de se faire déranger une nouvelle fois. Et d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient que rarement intéressés à entendre autre chose que _« Bonjour, merci, bonsoir. » _de la part de leur hôte. 

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Belladonna, qui grimpa sur en tabouret et réclama le silence. Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, s'attendait finalement au pire, ayant peur qu'elle ne s'aventure trop long en parole et qu'elle ne leur raconte que _extravagante _histoire de voyage. Mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. Il s'agissait en effet de ce qu'Hanna redoutait.

_« Mes chers Sacquet et Boffin, _s'écria la vieille hobbite en couvrant les voix. _Touques, et Brandebouc! Fouille, Boulot, Fouine, Sonnecor, Bolger, Sanglebuc, Bravet, Trougrisard et Proudfoot! »_

Une voix grogneuse lui coupa la parole, résonnant dans le champs où se déroulait la fête.

« PROUDFEET! Hurla une vieille femme, les pieds sur la table. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire. C'était là une farce hobbite, sans nul doute. Mais Belladonna fit une signe de la main, demandant à nouveau le silence. Les hobbits présents à la fête se turent immédiatement, redoutant vraiment le pire, à présent. 

_« Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de mon 111e anniversaire! _Continua Belladonna, ignorant les airs grognons. _Hélas, 111 ans est un temps bien trop court passé parmi d'admirables hobbits! Je ne…»_

Encore une fois, elle se fit couper la parole. Croyant le discourt terminé pour de bon, Mary et Ela sautèrent sur une table et se mirent à danser et à chanter main dans la main sous les applaudissement des autres hobbits :

_« Oh you can search far and wide, _

_you can drink the whole town dry,_

_but you'll never find a beer so brown _

_as the one we drink in our home town! _

_You can keep your fancy ales,_

_you can drink them by the flagon,_

_but the only brew for the brave and true, _

_comes from the Green Dragon! »_

Tous applaudirent chaleureusement la prestation des deux jeunes hobbites durant que celles-ci s'inclinaient bien bas, leur nez touchant presque le sol. Celandine éclata de rire mais Hanna, qui était assise à côté d'elle, plongea son visage dans ses mains en signe d'exaspération totale. Quant à Salvi et Billy, ils applaudirent avec les autres. Belladonna toussa à nouveau.

_« Donc, comme je disais _(tous grognèrent) _Je ne serais nullement longue, seulement, écoutez-moi. Comme je le disais, je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous. Et j'aime moins la moitié d'entre vous à moitié moins que vous ne le méritez. »_

Cette fois, les hobbits ne comprirent pas grand chose à tout ce charabia. Excepter peut-être Hanna, dont un petit sourire s'accrocha sur les lèvres, et Salvi, qui avait passé bien du temps à côtoyer la vieille hobbite. Quant à Rowen, elle arqua les sourcils, se demandant si Belladonna savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.

_« Donc, _reprit la vieille femme. _Pour ce jour particulier, mon amie ici présente, Rowen la Grise, vous a préparé une petite surprise. »_

Mary et Ela levèrent avec espoir les yeux au ciel, et elles ne furent certes pas déçues. Des centaines de feux d'artifices s'envolèrent vers les étoiles et la lune, éclairant le champ de la fête comme le ferait le soleil en plein jour d'été. Les hobbits regardèrent ce spectacle, émerveillés. Après cela, Belladonna jugea bon de reprendre son discourt.

_«  En fait, j'ai fait une fête pour vous dire que c'est la FIN. Je m'en VAIS. Je PARS à PRÉSENT. ADIEU! »_

Soudain, sous les regards étonnés des hobbits, Belladonna se volatilisera d'un seul coup. Les invités se levèrent tous d'un seul bon, scandalisés. Puis, ils se retournèrent vers Hanna et la jeune fille fut bientôt bombardée de questions auxquels il était bien difficile de répondre sans révéler l'existence du _drôle d'anneau magique _de Belladonna.

Puis, une voix détestée retendit derrière elle, la forçant à se retourner.

« Tu nous cache quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Brandebouc? »

Hanna se tourna vivement vers Léa Sacquet de Besace, sa cousine et la fille de Lobélia qu'elle détestait tant. Léa avait des cheveux blonds roux, chose assez rare, dans la Comté.

« Je suis autant une Sacquet que toi, tu sauras! S'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. »

Léa eut un rire sarcastique.

« Tu sais où est allée Belladonna, dit-elle avec un sourire. Maintenant, dis-le nous.

-Venez me voir à Cul-de-Sac demain, proposa Hanna, bien que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Et là, nous en discuterons. »

Mais Belladonna était partie pour de bon. Et aucun hobbit de la Comté ne devait la revoir. Mais certaines eurent cette chance. Hanna, Salvia, Rosemary et Elanor purent à nouveau être en présence de la vieille femme.

@@@

Je suis bien consciente que ce chapitre est très long, et j'ai même dû le couper pour qu'il soit « potable » mais même à cela… il EST LONG! (le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, d'ailleurs, mais attendez-vous au pire avec cette histoire! :p) J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié et vous êtes rendus jusqu'à la fin! ^^ Ah, oui, en passant, je publierai à partir de maintenant un chapitre à toutes les deux semaines. Comme ça, je ne me ferai pas rattraper par ma publication! ^^


	3. première partie: l'Ombre du passé

Bonjour! Alors, comme promis, après deux semaines, le chapitre 2 de mon histoire! Je vous ai fait attendre, pas vrai? Mais le pire, c'est que je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'ai qu'écrit 5 pages de mon chapitre 7, donc je suis loin d'avoir terminé! Trop crevée pour écrire, là, y'a un problème! fait des bulles avec sa salive pardon? Ah! Oui! Les réponses aux reviews! (tous pour éviter ça, pas vrai ;))

**_Galadwen : _**Paresseuse va! Je suis pire que toi, quand je m'y met! (esprit de hobbit… mais ma mère trouve que je ne mange plus beaucoup… C'est koi cette connerie?!) Bah, on s'en fou des fautes dans les reviews! J'en fais tout le temps! (c'est surtout parce que j'ai pas envie de corriger ce que j'écris… siffle en regardant les mouches voler au plafond) Ouais, j'imagine que ça ne me tentait pas de passer 2-3 fois sur une chapitre de TREIZE PAGES! Ça en a pas l'air, mais c'est affreusement long… Anne-Marie fait un oui de la tête ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!! FRODON! KOSSÉ TU FICHES HORS DU POSTER! prend Frodon et le refiche dans le poster. Barricade le poster ba ouais, j'ai volé ton idée! Niak niak niak toi-même! :p :p

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-la : _**ba moi, je pense aux gens qui lisent en SILENCE et non en hurlant des paroles incompressibilités! Nananèreuh! sort Dard ALORS EN SILENCE! NOUS SOMMES DANS UNE BIBLIOTHÈQUE! Hum hum… pardon… je suis folle, trop prit de chocolat noir… mange le chocolat de son frère miam miam! Ba pour les fautes, j'ai déjà expliqué que, par je sais pas trop quelle raison, Anne-Marie a pas corrigé le chapitre, alors j'ai refait rapidement le tour, et corriger toute les fautes que je voyais la première fois. Mais j'avais vraiment pas envie de relire le chapitre encore une autre fois… (avec le temps, je commence à les connaître par cœur, ces chers chapitres!) non non non! Pas assez long! Prochain coup, je veux encore plus long! s'en va écumer dans son coin comme Frodon

**_Frodo-lovers : _**normalement, je publies à toutes les semaines, environ. Des fois c'est moins. Mais je ne veux pas me faire rattraper par mes publications! Sinon, je n'aurais plus rien à publier! a peur Non, ce n'est pas une version de Tolkien et de Jackson adaptée, mais bien une version de Dubé! sifflote gaiement Hanna, _UN PEU DÉPRESSIVE?_ Même pas! C'est seulement qu'elle le montre. Plus tard, elle le montrera pas, et deviendra fofolle! (Mount Doom) Oui, ils l'ont cherché! Sincèrement, j'aime pas trop les Sacquet de Basace, ils sont pas très… gentil! Lol!

**_Ladddiiinde : _**Tu es folle ou quoi?! Je ne vais pas tuer Rowen! C'est la protectrice! Et puis si elle n'était pas là, tout le monde mourrait! (pas une si mauvais idée après tout… héhé… XD) Mais puisque tu aimes tant les Balrogs, attends un peu, et tu seras récompensée! 

**_Aelea WoOd : _**Coucou Aelea! Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller lire l'autre version, à moins que tu veuilles t'endormir où bien faire des comparaisons… Je te laisse le choix! Et je ne te tu pas! Tu te fait trucider à longueur de journée, alors je te laisse un peu tranquille! :p a le visage rouge tu trouves? Et bien merci! Et tu diras aux filles de penser à reviewer, si elles sont de passage! fait une grosse grimace

**_Isilwen Took :_** JE VEUX ET J'EXIGE DES LONGUES REVIEWS COMME JE T'EN FAIS!!! Bubu! s'en va bouder dans son coin en écumant Le prochain? C'est le septième! Je ne l'ai pas terminé. Là, Hanna vient de tomber par terre et… OUPS! Spoiler pour les petits indiscrets qui lisent les réponses que ne sont pas pour eux! :p (je peux pas leur en vouloir, c'est mit à vue de tous! :p ALORS C'EST PAS GRAVE! ET QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

**_Elanor :_** BOUI! Je suis contente! :D :D :D :D Oui, je vous fait attendre, et alors? :p Mais s'il te plait, ne m'appel pas comme ça, c'est le surnom parmi tous ceux qu'on me donne que je déteste le plus! Oui, Ela, renouvelle tes chansons, d'accord? Va au Green Dragon avec Mary et chantez en cœur sur une table, pour voir! :D

**CHAPITRE DEUXIÈME**

**L'OMBRE DU PASS**

****

Le lendemain matin, Salvia, qui s'était levée à cinq heure pour être la première arrivée à Cul-de-Sac, fut fort surprise de voir déjà tant de Hobbits devant la maison. Mais la longue file n'avait pas l'air d'avancer, donc Salvi se fraya un chemin en donnant quelques petits coup de coudes. Arrivée devant la maison, elle contourna celle-ci pour arriver finalement à la porte arrière. Elle se pencha sur le tapis devant l'entrée puis y ramassa une clef qu'elle tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic sonore et Salvi entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle trouva Hanna assise à la table de la cuisine, de grands cernes bleus marquant le dessous de ces yeux béryls. Elle bailla longuement avant de tourner la tête vers Salvi. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Finalement, après de longs efforts, Salvi réussit à convaincre Hanna d'aller répondre à tous ces gens suspendus à sa sonnette. La Hobbite se leva lentement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, les Sacquet-de-Besace entrèrent. Hanna ne put réprimer un grognement. 

Après un long moment de discussion, Léa et ses parents durent bien admettre que le testament de Belladonna Sacquet était formel : Hanna héritait de tout et ils ne pouvaient rien contre. 

La journée passa horriblement lentement pour Hanna et Salvia, qui, à la fin, s'écrasèrent sur le divan, à moitié endormies. Au bout d'un moment, Salvi, prenant grandement sur elle-même, se leva, dit au revoir à Hanna et parti, chancelante. 

Peut de temps après son départ, on cogna à nouveau à la porte. Hanna ne vint pas répondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Rowen à l'extérieur. Elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir, de peur que l'idée d'enfoncer la porte verte ne prenne d'assaut la Magicienne, comme elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois auparavant. Celle-ci s'engouffra dans la maison tel un coup de vent.

« -Mais bon sang! S'exclama Hanna, soudainement alarmée par l'air qu'abordait la Magicienne. Qui a-t-il?!

-Il s'est passé bien des choses, hier soir, quand j'ai discuté avec votre tante, répondit la Magicienne. Et elle vous a laissé ceci. »

Elle tendit une enveloppe à Hanna qui l'ouvrit après un moment d'hésitation. Elle la secoua vers le bas et un anneau d'or tomba dans le creux de sa main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. 

« Mais c'est l'anneau magique de Belladonna! S'écria-t-elle. Elle me l'a laissé? »

Rowen la considéra d'un air grave. Jamais Hanna ne l'avait vu dans un pareil état, et cela la faisait paniquer plus que tout autre chose. Elle ravala sa salive, attendant la réponse de Rowen. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Belladonna?

« Oui, elle vous l'a laissé, répondit Rowen après un moment. Mais Hanna, ne vous en servez que si ce vous est nécessaire, ne le montrez à personne, gardez-le caché, laissez-le en sûreté. »

Puis, sans rien dire d'autre, elle s'enfonça dans la nuit profonde, ne laissant guère le temps à Hanna de dire quelque chose à toutes ses recommandations sans dessus dessous et sans fondement. Enfin, elle le croyait. Toujours est-il qu'elle tint promesse. Rowen était partie, elle ne devait pas la revoir avant quelques mois.

****

****

L'hiver passa, laissant place à un printemps tardif. Cet hiver-là, il y avait eu d'abondantes chutes de neige, chose très rare dans la Comté, et les enfants en avaient profités à cœur joie. Ils avaient batifolé toute la saison froide dans la neige blanche, lançant des boules de neige (dont ils avaient découvert le fameux secret qui faisait enrager les adultes) à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin. 

Mary et Ela s'amusaient à aller jouer avec eux, les attrapant au vol et les bombardant de tonne de neige, sans toute fois y aller trop fort. Quant à Salvi, elle détestait se faire lancer une boule de neige et se mettait à hurler haut et fort que les enfants étaient bien mal élevés, pour ensuite prendre de la neige et la fourrer dans le col du manteau d'Hanna. 

Celle-ci poussait à chaque fois un grand cri aigu avant de se jeter sur Salvi pour remplir sa bouche de neige. Donc, tout se terminait avec une grande bataille de laquelle tous sortaient mouillés comme s'ils avaient été plongés tête première dans le Brandevin.

Le printemps était donc arrivé. La neige avait fondue et le temps s'était réchauffé. Rowen ne s'était pas encore montré le bout de son nez pointu, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Ce fut pourtant le soir du 12 avril, le jour de l'anniversaire des vingt ans de Hanna, que la Magicienne revint à Cul-de-Sac.

La soirée commença très bien, avec le petit buffet qu'Hanna avait fait, avec l'aide de Salvi car, malgré le fait qu'elle vivait seule depuis sept mois, Hanna s'était peut-être améliorée en nourriture, mais de là à faire quelque chose d'excellent…

Ensuite eut lieu la traditionnelle cérémonie des cadeaux. Et puis en dernier, toutes parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais l'étonnante disparition de Belladonna fut ramenée par Celandine, qui se posait encore bien des questions. Curieusement, ni Rosemary, ni Elanor et ni Salvi ne parlèrent beaucoup de cela. 

Après tout, peut-être en avaient-elles assez parlé, durant le temps qu'elles avaient passé au Dragon Vert. Car tous les Hobbits étaient encore indignés par le comportement de Belladonna Sacquet et n'avaient cessé de parler de sa disparition depuis septembre dernier.

De cela, les Sacquet de Besace espéraient qu'Hanna décide de partir pour retourner chez les Brandebouc et, en même temps, de leur vendre Cul-de-Sac tellement elle serait honteuse du comportement de Belladonna. Ou bien pour d'autres raisons que voici :

Une rumeur voulait que, d'un accord commun, Hanna et Rowen aient voulut faire disparaître Belladonna pour qu'Hanna puisse hériter de tout les biens de la vieille hobbite, qu'elle aurait partagé avec la Magicienne. Car Rowen n'était pas appréciée, dans la Comté, et on l'avait surnommée la _Trouble-fête_.

Il y avait aussi la raison que Belladonna était devenue folle et était allée courir un peu partout pour terminer noyée ou bien morte de faim dans le fond d'un fossé duquel elle ne serait pas parvenue à sortir. 

Celandine, Rosemary, Elanor et Salvia étant parties, la Hobbite avait entreprit de nettoyer la cuisine. Elle était entrain de ramasser les assiettes lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Elle déposa ses couverts sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers la porte à l'avant du Smial. Hanna hésita un moment avant de tourner la poignée. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir parler à quelqu'un, à cette heure tardive.

Elle se résigna à ouvrit la porte. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en pareil cas (Les seules personnes lui ayant jamais fait un mauvais coup de ce genre étaient Mary et Ela, et celles-ci étaient parties, elle en avait la certitude.) Elle sorti sur la pointe des pieds de sa maison. Soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende, une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit pivoter sur elle-même avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste, défensif ou paniqué.

Elle se trouva face à face avec Rowen, qui lui fit signe de se taire. Puis, la Magicienne l'entraîna rapidement dans le Smial pour ensuite fermer la porte d'un coup sec. Elle indiqua le sofa à Hanna, où celle-ci s'assied sans dire mot sur cette arrivée quelque peut surprenante. 

Rowen tourna un rond durant un moment, sous le regard attentif d'Hanna, avant de parler. Et son ton ne disait rien de trop bon.

« Comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-elle. »

Hanna parut surprise de cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

« Très bien, merci, répondit-elle, arquant les sourcils. Et vous?

-Assez bien, dit Rowen d'une voix sinistre. Mais quant est-il de vous? Vous avez bien écouté mes conseils, vous n'avez pas parlé de l'anneau? Vous ne l'avez pas perdu? »

Hanna fut encore plus surprise.

« Non, bien entendu, je n'ai parlé à aucun de l'anneau magique, ni ne l'ai perdu. Je le garde toujours dans ma poche, même s'il a tendance à se glisser parfois à mon doigt. Mais ce n'est pas si dangereux, puis que personne n'a jamais vu cet anneau. »

Rowen sourit. C'était exactement la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait de la part de la jeune hobbite de vingt ans.

« Vous n'avez guère changé, Hanna, dit-elle. Heureusement, car je vous apporte de bien mauvaises nouvelles. »

Le cœur d'Hanna se serra à ces paroles. Quels genres de nouvelles? Ce n'était rien de trop d'encourageant. Et elle n'aimait guère cela.

« Quelles nouvelles? Demanda Hanna en ravalant sa salive. »

Rowen la considéra un instant, semblant l'étudier sous tout les angles. Puis, la Magicienne soupira avant de se résoudre à tout raconter à la Hobbite.

« Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de la menace du Sud? Dit-elle.

-Certes, oui, répondit Hanna. Depuis votre départ, en septembre dernier, j'ai posé des questions afin d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur, car j'étais très inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver, après toutes vos recommandations. J'ai parlé aux Nains, mais rarement aux elfes. J'en ai certes vu, mais ils disparaissaient dès que j'émettais le moindre son. Je sais que la menace du Sud, venant notamment du Pays de Mordor, a fait fuir les Nains vers les montagnes, au Nord, et les elfes, au-delà des Tours Blanches, d'où aucun d'eux n'est revenu, d'ailleurs. 

-Vous êtes assez bien renseignée, sourit Rowen. Mais il s'agit-là d'une menace bien plus grande que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Environ quelques années après le retour de votre tante Belladonna, l'ombre au Nord de la Forêt Noire n'avait pas été exilée pour de bon. 

« Car peut de temps après, j'apprenais qu'elle était de retour, mais en Mordor. La Tour de Barad-dur a été reconstruite sur les terres du Pays Noir, les orques descendent des montagnes, les Trolls se multiplient, plus intelligents que par le passé. La puissance de Sauriel n'a jamais été détruite. Montrez-moi l'Anneau. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle sorti l'anneau d'or de sa poche. Il lui paraissait plus lourd qu'avant. Elle hésita encore une fois à le donner à la Magicienne. Après tout, c'était sa tante qui lui avait donné.. Finalement, elle déposa l'anneau dans la main de Rowen. Celle-ci le jeta immédiatement dans les flammes de l'antre. Hanna poussa un cri de surprise.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? S'écria-t-elle. Vous êtes folle?

-Attendez donc un moment, ne soyez pas si impatiente, la gronda Rowen. Arrêtez vos jérémiades enfantines, vous n'êtes plus une enfant, Hanna. »

Puis, elle retira l'anneau du feu et, sans qu'Hanna ne s'y attende, elle le laissa tomber dans la main de la hobbite. Celle-ci sursauta avant de lâcher un cri et de laisser tomber l'anneau sur le sol. Puis, elle se pencha par en-avant pour le reprendre. 

« Il n'est.. pas chaud.., s'étonna-t-elle. »

Rowen eut un rire embêté. 

« Votre petit feu de cheminée ne servirait amplement pas à réchauffer ce petit anneau magique, dit-elle. Et même le brasier d'un dragon ne le pourrait, et ces animaux ont plusieurs fois détruit maints Anneaux de Pouvoir. Voyez-vous quelque chose? Des symboles sur son contour? »

Hanna baissa la tête vers l'anneau, qu'elle observa durant un moment avant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Elle fut fort surprise de découvrir de faibles lignes rouges comme le feu gravées sur ses contours qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. En fait, ils venaient d'apparaître à l'instant.

« Si, il y en a, dit-elle. Mais je ne puis les lire, c'est beaucoup trop difficile, je n'ai jamais apprit à lire des symboles si complexes, si toutefois ils sont elfiques.

-Non, dit Rowen, son visage s'assombrissant. Ce n'est pas de l'elfique. Ces symboles sont écrits en langage du Mordor. Cela signifie, en langue commune :

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un Anneau pour les trouver,_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_

Ce ne sont que trois vers d'un poème elfique que les jeunes elfes apprennent dès leur plus jeune age. Ce poème parle des grands Anneaux de Pouvoir, forgés jadis dans les temps anciens. Il y en avait trois pour les elfes, eux-là, jamais aucunes force du mal de les a atteint. Les sept, ceux des naines, ont été détruit, ou bien Sauriel les a en sa possession. Pour ceux les Femmes, les neuf, elle les a réunit. 

« Et les Femmes sont devenues les Esprits servants de l'Anneau. Mais Sauriel a perdu l'Unique, celui dans lequel elle avait enfermé tous ses pouvoirs. Cet anneau, que vous avez, est l'Anneau Unique, jadis forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, en plein cœur du Pays de Mordor. 

« Mais pour que vous compreniez certaines choses, je dois vous raconter une histoire très ancienne, datant de la fin du Deuxième Age de la Terre du Milieu. Sauriel, ayant détruit tous les Hommes et Femmes de Numénor, était revenue en Terre du Milieu afin d'asservir les Elfes, les Hommes, et les Nains. Mais les Numénoriens n'avaient pas tous été détruits. 

« Elendil s'était allié aux elfes, et était aussitôt devenu ami avec Gil-Galad, un elfe. Les derniers peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu conclurent une alliance avec les Elfes. La Dernière Alliance. Ensembles, ils combattirent les armées du Mordor, mais dans cette ultime bataille, Gil-Galad et Elendil trouvèrent tous deux la mort. Ce fut Isildur, le fils d'Elendil, qui arracha l'Unique de la main de Sauriel. Celle-ci ne fut plus qu'ombre. Et désormais, il manque un doigt à la main noire.

« Dans le Nord, près des Champs des Iris, Isildur fut attaqué par des orques. Il sauta à l'eau, l'Anneau au doigt, donc invisible. Mais l'Anneau le trahi. Il glissa de son doigt et Isildur fut tué par les orques.

« Durant 2500 ans, plus personne n'entendit parler de l'Anneau. Cet Objet devint un mythe, jusqu'à ce que tous finissent par croire qu'il fut détruit par les Elfes, après la bataille. Un jour, alors que deux Hobbites, Eriola et Mélia, pêchaient sur l'Anduil, cette dernière fut entraînée dans l'eau par un énorme poisson. Dans l'eau, elle trouva l'Anneau. Mais Eriola la tua pour prendre cet objet qu'elle nomma _son cadeau d'anniversaire._ Personne ne trouva le corps de Mélia. Eriola se mit à voler et elle fut châtiée, les siens ne voulant plus d'elle. Aussi, ils l'appelèrent _Gollum_, à cause du bruit seul qu'ils pouvaient entendre d'elle lorsqu'elle était invisible et qui ressemblait à un toussotement étrange et profond. 

-Mais attendez une minute! L'interrompit Hanna. Gollum? Vous voulez donc parler de Gollum, la créature qui a tentée de tuer Belladonna, il y a 61 ans?

-En effet, approuva Rowen. Et ce fut 500 ans plus tard que, par pur hasard, en tâtonnant dans le noir, elle découvrit l'Anneau. Et vous l'avez reçut à votre tour il y a un an. Seulement, je vous ai mise en garde car j'avais déjà des doutes au sujet de cet anneau. Si vous mettiez trop l'Anneau, vous deviendrez son esclave et même invisible.»

Hanna resta un moment en silence, plusieurs pensées se chamboulant dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-elle l'Anneau, _elle_? Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces choses se produisaient en son temps? Jamais elle n'avait demandé cela. Elle n'avait jamais voulut que tout arrive au moment où elle vivait..

« Pourquoi ne le cachons-nous pas, alors? Demanda soudain Hanna. Nous n'avons qu'à faire cela, et puis ne plus en parler, non? »

Jamais elle n'avait vu Rowen dans un tel état de panique. La Magicienne Grise la considérait d'un regard un peu trop insistant, comme si elle attendait qu'Hanna devine ses pensées. Soudain, la jeune Hobbite comprit. Elle ravala sa salive.

« Non, dit-elle tout bas. Elle ne sait tout de même pas où se trouve la Comté, elle ne sait pas que c'est moi qui l'ai, je veux dire, qui ai son Anneau?

-Non, mais elle a tout de même attendu parler, de la bouche de Gollum elle-même, de la _Comté _et du nom de _Sacquet_. Et à l'heure qu'il est, elle sait sans doute où est la Comté. Il vous faut partir à présent Hanna. Quittez la Comté. Ne dites à personne votre nom, choisissez-en un autre… »

À cet instant, on cogna à la porte. Hanna alla ouvrir, tout de même sur ses gardes, pour y découvrir le petit visage gêné de Salvia Gamegie. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains, comme chaque fois qu'elle était embarrassée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir écouter toute cette conversation par la fenêtre, Hanna, gémit-elle. Mais je suis revenue pour savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide afin de ranger la vaisselle. Et puis, j'ai entendu parler de certaines histoires que Madame Belladonna me racontait, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et puis, je… je ne veux pas que vous partiez, Hanna… »

Hanna tourna la tête vers Rowen, qui fusillait la Hobbite blonde de son regard gris et glacé. Finalement, la Magicienne prit la parole.

« Salvia Gamegie, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Vous méritez un châtiment. 

Les yeux de Salvia s'agrandirent de terreur et elle se ratatina sur elle-même.

« -Ce n'est nullement sa faute, si elle a dû revenir, répliqua Hanna. Rowen, vous n'avez aucun droit de lui faire du mal, ce n'est pas sa faute!

-Et bien, Hanna, dit Rowen. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous refuseriez une compagne de voyage. »

Les yeux d'Hanna s'agrandirent. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Rowen exigerait qu'elle soit accompagnée, dans sa fuite de la Comté. Mais il était aussi bien vrai qu'à présent que Salvi savait toute l'histoire, elle ne pouvait rester en arrière, au risque de se trahir elle-même.

« Moi… moi, dit Salvi d'une petite voix aiguë. Aller avec Damoiselle Hanna… oui, j'aimerais bien, j'adorerais! Oh, merci, Madame Rowen! Merci! Je voulais tant voyager au delà de la Comté! »

Puis, elle éclata de rire et, tout en pleurant, elle serra Hanna dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer et que celle-ci demande grâce. Hanna reprit péniblement son souffle, enfouie sous les excuses de Salvia.

« Mais ne dis rien à personne, Salvi, fini-t-elle par dire d'un ton sévère. Ou je te ferais personnellement regretter ton imprudence. 

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hanna! Répliqua Salvi. Jamais je ne vous trahirais, jamais!

-Salvia, dit soudain Rowen. Puis-je vous parler un instant? »

La hobbite blonde se tourna lentement vers Rowen, s'attendant maintenant au pire. Elle suivit la Magicienne dans la pièce d'à-côté, tandis que Hanna refermait la porte pour les attendre dans le salon : elle avait clairement comprit que Rowen voulait parler seule à seule avec Salvia.

Rowen ferma la porte du bureau derrière Salvi, qui s'assit sur un siège, regardant ses pieds poilus. Quand Rowen parla, elle sursauta de quelques centimètres sur son siège.

« Écoutez-moi, Salvia, dit Rowen. Vous ne savez pas dans quel danger vous vous êtes engag

-Mais si, je sais, la coupa Salvi. Et puis, je ne m'y suis pas engagé, vous m'y avez forcé, madame Rowen.

-Arrêtez de plaisanter! La coupa Rowen d'un ton autoritaire. (Salvi se tut immédiatement) Écoutez-moi, Salvia, le danger dans lequel vous vous lancez tête première n'est rien comparé à celui que court Hanna. »

Salvi ravala sa salive. Hanna était maintenant en danger de mort, comme quand elles avaient 14 ans et qu'Hanna avait été soignée d'urgence chez le médecin, car elle venait de lui éviter un grand danger à elle-même, Salvia. Celui de la bande de Hobbits. Et maintenant, c'était à son tour de protéger Hanna et elle le ferait.

« Ne la perdez surtout pas, conseilla Rowen. Ne la perdez pas de vue, Salvia Gamegie.

-Je vous le promet…, dit Salvi. »

_« Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que cette promesse allait la tenir jusque dans les flammes-même de la Montagne du destin, en Mordor. Car mon destin était bien d'aller jusque là, afin de détruire l'Unique. Tout avait en fait commencé avec Belladonna et son anneau magique et allait se terminer avec moi et l'Unique._

_Salvia était honnête et courageuse. Jamais elle ne m'a abandonné, même lorsque j'étais prisonnière. Une seule fois, son courage a failli, mais c'était de ma faute. Toujours est-il que vous en saurez sur le sujet de la Quête dans quelques temps. Au début, c'était vraiment facile, mais par la suite, alors que l'Anneau prenait de la puissance, que tout ce corsa. Mais sur cela aussi, vous en saurez bien plus tard… »_

DADA! Chapitre 2, terminé! Suite, dans deux semaines! (niak niak) bon, en tout cas, il est vrai que ce chapitre ressemble au livre et au film, mais je n'avais pas le choix, fallait bien que j'explique des choses! XX

Namari


	4. première partie: une bien petite compagn...

**_Kristaline :_**oui, il me semblait moi aussi… mais que veux-tu, ff.net laisse à désirer… Pourquoi as-tu hate? Pour voir Hanna agoniser ou pour te voir toi-même? :p

**_Isilwen Took :_** je suis entrain de me demander si j'aurais pas mieux fait d'écouter le retour du roi chez toi, hier, ça m'aurait évité de brailler toute seule dans mon coin durant le dernier CD! XX et ça m'a même donné un flash pour la Dame des Anneaux… hihi.. mais je ne le dis certes pas ici, sinon, tout le monde saura! :P :P :P :P pour la fête médiévale, faut vraiment que je demande à mes parents… je sais pas s'ils vont accepter. M'enfin… je dirai plus jamais que t'es pas capable de me lever et de me porter promis!

**_Aelea WoOd : _**Bien entendu, mais le deux semaines est terminé,.à présent! Et je peux te jurer qu'il a passé assez rapidement merci! J'ai écrit le chapitre 7e et puis mon ONE SHOT (pub :p) Non, pour le dialogue, c'était dans l'autre version! oui, c'est assez difficile, j'y vais par coup d'imagination! Sinon, je ferais tout comme dans le film, et ce ne serait pas très beau… merci pour ta review ;)

**_Arwen-cyn :_** voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**_Siria : _**non! Elle marche pas, elle n'a pas de jambes! Elle fonctionne :p NNNNOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!! PAS DES RIDEAUX!!! SALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XX

**_Devine c ki : _**MARY!!!!! LOL! J'ai bien deviné, l ? ) oui, c'est certain pour un prof… lol ! C'est un vrai danger ça ! Si on les écoute pas, ils nous expulsent ! merci pour ta review, Mary ! )

**_Elanor :_** oui, je sais que tu n'as pas grand temps ! J'espère tout de même que ton spectacle s'est bien pass ! PEUH ! essaye pas Ela ! bubububu ! C'est certain que ça se ressemble, mais on y peut rien ! Même celui-ci ressemble un peu au voyage de Frodon, Sam et Pippin. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as un grand rôle dans celui-ci !

**_Frodo-lovers :_** Non, moi non plus je n'ai jamais vu des gens appelé Frodon ou Samsagace… pour Sam, j'ai un cousin qui se nomme ainsi ! moi, je l'appel Sammy !!! Non, j'imagine bien, mais Rowen est là pour aider les PPPPPPPPPPPPPOVS petites hobbites ! :p

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME******

**UNE BIEN PETITE COMPAGNIE******

Le printemps avait bientôt laissé place à l'été et Rowen n'était pas encore partie, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Le temps était chaud et humide, les récoltes allaient de bon train et les hobbits étaient bien joyeux. Mais pour Hanna et Salvi, c'était là leur dernier été passé dans leur chère Comté. Car à l'automne, elles avaient prévu partir.

Leur plan était simple : elles avaient déjà annoncé qu'Hanna Sacquet allait partir vers le Pays de Bouc jusqu'au printemps prochain avec Salvia Gamegie. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été bien contente de s'apercevoir que Celandine était jalouse d'elle et elle trouvait cela bien amusant. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui était jalouse.

Les Sacquet de Besace avaient certes déjà offert un bon prix pour Cul-de-Sac, qu'ils attendaient depuis des années, mais Hanna n'avait pas accepté de leur vendre, prétendant qu'elle reviendrait le printemps venu, ce qui était faux, bien entendu, mais ni Léa, ni ses parents n'étaient au courant du départ d'Hanna et Salvia.

Le mois d'août arriva avec les anniversaires de deux hobbites : Salvia et Elanor. Celui de Salvi se trouvait à être le 8 août : elle eut vingt et un ans. Elle avait donc huit mois de différence avec Hanna.

Habituellement, vers cet age, cette différence paraissait, car le niveau de maturité n'était jamais le même, chez les hobbits en plein age d'irresponsabilité. Mais soit Salvi était moins mature, soit Hanna l'était plus, et tous s'entendaient à dire que la deuxième raison était la bonne. (excepté les Sacquet de Besace, qui n'étaient d'accord avec personne) Après tout, elles avaient passés une bonne partie de leur enfance ensemble, car Hanna avait sauté sa première année, sachant déjà lire et écrire à trois ans et demi.

Finalement, vers la fin du mois d'août, donc peu après le 21e anniversaire de la fille de la Thain, Elanor Touque, Rowen déclara qu'elle partait au levé du soleil, le lendemain matin. Elle donna donc ses instructions à Hanna et Salvi.

« Attendez-moi jusqu'à la dernière minute, dit-elle. Mais je pourrais réapparaître alors que vous ne m'attendez pas. Après la fête de Belladonna, soit le 22 septembre, si je ne suis pas arrivée, attendez-moi tout simplement à Creux-de-Crique. Au pire, je vous enverrais une certaine Aisha, fille d'Arathorn. Mais faites attention à vous, entre-temps. Au revoir. »

Puis, alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, elle disparu dans la brume matinale. Une pèlerine Grise sur la route.

Comme convenu, Hanna et Salvi attendirent jusqu'au 15 septembre, où elles commencèrent à faire leurs bagages. Les gens se demandaient bien quand elles allaient quitter pour le Pays de Bouc, mais Celandine fit éruption dans la pièce le matin du 20. Elle avait l'air en colère.

« Comment cela ce fait-il, Hanna, s'écria-t-elle. Que tu veuilles partir et que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé? Et tu emmènes Gamegie avec toi, alors que moi, je suis ta meilleure amie! Elle, elle n'est que ta petite servante qui fait tout ce que tu lui dis. Elle se jetterait dans le Brandevin, si tu lui disais! Hanna, je veux des explications! Et n'essais pas de te défiler, comme tu sais si bien le faire! »

Hanna fut horriblement surprise de la réaction excessive de Celandine. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle devait quitter la Comté. Et elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à son amie sans se trahir et risquer la fin du monde tel que tous le connaissaient.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Mais je ne puis te donner une raison. Un jour, Celan, tu comprendras. Mais maintenant, tu ne peux pas, je ne peux rien te dire. »

Le rouge monta aux oreilles de Celandine. Jamais Hanna ne lui avait cacher quelque chose depuis des années. Et elle était en colère.

_« Bien entendu, Celandine croyait tout savoir sur moi, mon passé, mon présent. Et moi aussi, je croyais qu'elle me connaissait. Mais j'avais tellement tord. En fait, celle qui me connaissait le plus était Salvi. Elle avait peut-être l'air gênée, mais j'ai mis maintes fois ma vie entre ses mains, et je n'ai pas été déçue, car aujourd'hui, vous en avez la preuve : je ne suis pas morte, et j'écris mon histoire, l'histoire de mes amis et moi que la plus part voulaient nommée : _l'Histoire d'Hanna aux neuf doigts et l'Anneau du Destin. __

_Mais pour en revenir à Celandine, elle qui croyait tout savoir, je voyais enfin son vrai visage. Elle venait d'agir avec moi comme elle agissait avec ceux qu'elle détestait, Salvia, par exemple. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et puis je savais maintenant que je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à Celandine. Jamais… »___

« Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote qui se prend pour une adulte! S'écria Celandine. Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire?! Tu n'es pas une adulte, tu es une gamine! Une gamine idiote et immature!

-Alors si j'en suis une, c'est que tu l'es, toi aussi! Toutes deux, nous n'avons pas encore dépassé nos 33 ans! Je sais que je ne suis pas une adulte, je ne me prend pas pour une adulte! Et tu viens de me donner une bonne raison de ne pas te dire ce pourquoi je vais au Pays de Bouc sans t'avertir! Et puis, j'ai de la famille, là-bas! Pourquoi n'irais-je pas leur rendre visite! Franchement, Celandine, tu ne mérites pas mon amitié!

-Très bien, pars avec ta petite servante! Hurla Celan. Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Hanna Sacquet! Plus jamais!

-Mais comme tu veux, répliqua Hanna. Sors! Ne reviens plus!

Celandine lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres du soir, à l'extérieur. Hanna était rouge de colère. De quel droit lui avait-elle dit cela? Pour qui se prenait-elle donc! Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, non, elle ne pouvait pas! De plus, elle avait promit à Rowen de ne rien dire sur sa mission d'emmener l'Anneau en sûreté à Fondcombe, la ville elfique, et elle ne voulait pas se trahir.

Salvi avait écouté à la porte et sa réaction n'avait pas été celle qu'elle avait cru qu'elle aurait en pareille situation. Elle avait imaginé qu'elle serait contente, mais jamais qu'elle éprouverait de la haine envers Celandine. Aussi, elle avait bien été surprise de la réaction d'Hanna. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi féroce avec quelqu'un depuis au moins 6 ans, même avec les Sacquet de Besace.

Elle continua à ranger la vaisselle de leur souper, attendant qu'Hanna ne revienne. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à rentrer en claquant la porte le plus fort possible pour exprimer sa colère, ce qui fit trembler les murs de la maison. Oui, jamais Salvi ne l'avait vu dans cet état de colère, mais plus tard, elle verrait bien pire.

Le 22 septembre, le jour de leur départ, Rowen n'était pourtant pas arrivée. Cela inquiéta fort Hanna, car jamais Rowen n'était arrivée en retard. Une Magicienne n'est jamais en retard. Finalement, elle décida de partir. Rowen avait dit qu'elle allait les rejoindre à Creux-de-Crique, maintenant que le 22 septembre était arrivé.

Au moment où Hanna et Salvi allaient partir, Elanor Touque arriva en claquant la porte. Elle se posta devant les deux hobbites en souriant.

«C'est décidé! S'écria joyeusement la jeune Touque. Je vais avec vous jusqu'au Pays de Bouc! Mary n'a pas voulut venir et est partie en charrette, paresseuse comme elle est! Et de plus, elle a peur de se casser un ongle! Mais moi, j'ai envie de voyager! Enfin, d'aller au Pays de Bouc avec vous.

-Fais comme tu veux, Ela, dit Hanna en riant.

-Je viens! J'ai même mon sac, ma couverture! C'est génial de se promener dans la Comté, en automne! Les arbres qui perdent leurs feuilles colorés sont si beaux! Dommage qu'il n'existe rien, hormis les peintures, pour immortaliser cela!

-C'est certes très beau, Ela, mais si nous ne partons pas maintenant, nous n'aurons pas fait grand chemin cette nuit. Et, pour te mettre au courant, nous allons marcher jusqu'à environ onze heures du soir. Il est six heures trente, le soleil se couche, donc nous allons marcher 5 heures trente.

-Alors en route! Cria Ela, en prenant la tête du groupe. »

Hanna et Salvia échangèrent un sourire. Malgré ses vingt et un an, Ela avait toujours cet entrain en elle. Les deux hobbites avaient dû accepter, car si elles avaient dit _« non »,_ Ela aurait voulut avoir une bonne raison et elles n'auraient pu lui dire pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas l'emmener. Mais après tout, la jeune Touque pouvait leur être utile : elle connaissait de très bonnes chansons.

Elles marchèrent un peu plus tard que 11 heures. Vers la fin du voyage de nuit, Elanor se plaignait de maux de jambes insupportables. Elle disait aussi qu'elle dormait presque debout et qu'elle ne pourrait continuer sans faire un somme. Hanna répliqua à cela que si elle ce la fermait, elle pourrait peut-être prendre pour elle l'énergie gaspillée de ses paroles. Après cela, Ela se tut, au grand plaisir des oreilles de ses deux compagnes de route.

Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent. Ela sorti sa couverture, s'enroula dedans avant de se jeter sur le sol, où elle ronflait 2 minutes plus tard. Pour ce qui était d'Hanna et Salvi, ce fut plus loin : elles installèrent leurs bagages de manière à ce que les animaux ne viennent pas fureter dedans avant de se coucher à leur tour.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Salvi s'éveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, admirant cette Comté qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais. Mais elle avait fait un choix, en suivant Hanna, et elle n'allait pas y remédier maintenant qu'elle savait tout. Elle bailla et s'étira longuement avant de regarder ses deux compagnes.

Ela était couchée sur le dos, les bras en l'air et la bouche ouverte _« C'est à peine s'il n'y a pas des mouches à l'intérieur, pensa Salvi en hochant la tête. »_ La jeune Touque était aussi empêtrée dans ses longs cheveux blond et sa couverture, mais elle n'y portait sans doute aucune attention, puisqu'elle dormait.

Hanna, quant à elle, s'était roulée en boule au pied d'un arbre. Elle avait la couverture remontée jusqu'au coup, et celle-ci lui cachait presque la tête. Se demandant de quoi elle avait l'air quand elle dormait elle-même, Salvi alluma un petit feu pour le déjeuner, ce qui eut tôt fait de réveiller Elanor, qui se mit à tourner autour de la cuisinière comme une mouche affamée.

Finalement, Hanna fut la dernière à se réveiller, ce qui fut toute fois rare, car dans les mois à venir, elle allait manquer de sommeil plus que toutes ses autres compagnes. Elle frotta ses yeux embrumés avant de regarder Ela se lécher les lèvres devant ces saucisses et ce bacon qu'avait fait Salvi. Celle-ci se tourna d'ailleurs vers Hanna.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé! S'écria-t-elle en souriant. Mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour me sauver de votre cousine affamée, avant qu'elle ne me dévore toute crue!

-Mais je n'en ai pas contre toi! Se défendit Ela. Mais contre ces jolis bouts de viande croustillantes dans ton poêle… Alors, passée une bonne nuit?

-Oui, répondit Hanna. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des lunes, même à Cul-de-Sac.

-Il faut croire que quelque chose te tourmente, dit Ela. »

Hanna et Salvi retinrent un cri en même temps. Elanor était-elle au courant de quelque chose? Hanna se tourna vers sa cousine, qui lui souriait, radieuse.

« Oui, dit-elle. Je suis au courant de l'existence l'Anneau. Aussi, je sais que tu dois quitter la Comté avec Salvia. C'est pourquoi Mary et moi avons décidé de vous accompagner. D'ailleurs, Mary est allée tout préparer pour que notre départ ne soit pas remarqué. »

Hanna resta là, la bouche grande ouverte, comme un jeune enfant qui ne sait que faire alors qu'une cuillère pleine de nourriture lui est offerte. Comment Mary et Ela étaient-elles au courant? Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible…

« C'est pas vrai, dit-elle. Salvi, ne va pas me dire que…

-Elles me tenaient en otage pour que je leur raconte tout! Gémit Salvi, rougissante. J'ai dû tout leur dire! Mais je n'ai rien dit à personne d'autre, et, sauf votre respect, vous n'avez pas été bien discrète!

-Bien, bien, dit Hanna en plissant les yeux, comme si elle était en colère. Je crois que je n'ai nul autre choix que de vous emmener, Mary et toi, Ela. Mais attention, pas un mot, pas un bruit! Nous nous engageons dans quelque chose de très dangereux, et tout le poids du monde est sur nos épaules. Mais Salvi, comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance, à présent?

-En me donnant une autre chance…, proposa timidement la concernée.

-Soit, j'y penserais. Mais maintenant, mangeons et dépêchons-nous de reprendre notre route, car le temps presse. »

Elles s'assirent en rond autour du feu et se turent. Même Ela ne pensa à faire une blague de bon goût ou bien à parler tellement elle était tendue, elle aussi. Puis, soudain, alors qu'elles venaient de terminer d'empaqueter leurs affaires et se préparaient à reprendre leur route, un cheval noir sur lequel était monté un grand homme vêtu de noir lui aussi, leur barra la route.

_« Bonjour à vous, _dit l'homme d'une voix terrifiante et sifflante. _Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver _Sacquet_? »___

Hanna dégluti. On la cherchait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. À présent, elle et ses amies étaient en danger, peut-être mortel. Et il avait mit un peu trop d'insistance sur le nom de _Sacquet_, ce qui ne signifiait rien de trop bon, elle le savait. Depuis, elle sentait maintenant une certaine attirance pour l'Anneau. Comme si elle pouvait le mettre et détourner l'attention du Cavalier Noir. Sa main se glissa lentement dans sa poche…

« Euh…, répondit-elle après un instant. Oui… euh… cela dépend, est-ce un homme ou bien une femme? »

L'air se fit plus lourd, comme si le cavalier était en colère contre cette question qui lui faisait perdre son temps sans doute précieux.

_« Femme. »___

« Euh… oui, elle habite à… Petitecave, loin dans l'ouest du Pays, répondit finalement Hanna, hésitant.

_« Je vous remercie, vous serez un jour largement récompensées, toutes les trois. Vos noms? »___

« S… Soucolline, Touque et Gamegie. »

_« Merci. »___

Puis, sans rien dire d'autre, elle leur fonça dessus comme une dégénérée et s'engouffra dans le bois. Elles durent se tasser pour éviter le cheval lancé au galop. Hanna soupira et retira sa main de sa poche : elle n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps avec le désir de mettre l'Anneau qui la rongeait. Car en fait, jamais elle n'avait été invisible, et il aurait été amusant qu'elle le soit, seulement pour faire une bonne surprise à ce Cavalier. Finalement, elle se tourna vers ses amies, que tremblaient encore.

« Pou… pourquoi à tu dis que tu habitais à Petitecave, et non à Hobbitbourg? Demanda au bout d'un moment Elanor.

-Car cela l'aurait mit tout de suite sur une piste encore chaude. Il serait sans doute revenu à Château Bouc avant même que nous y soyons nous-même parvenues. Selon moi, en tout cas, il travaille pour l'Ennemi, j'en suis certaine.

-Alors on se dépêche et on s'en va, déclara Salvi. Le temps nous est à présent compté et rester en arrière est maintenant dangereux pour nous. Le temps que ce Cavalier revienne de Petitecave, nous aurons deux jours d'avance sur lui, si nous nous dépêchons. Allons, partons! »

Bien que Salvi ne donnait rarement des ordres, Hanna et Ela la suivirent sans rouspéter le moins du monde. Elles partirent dans le sens opposé à celui où était allé le Cavalier, espérant que celui-ci ne revienne pas à l'assaut pour tenter de les tuer.

Elles marchèrent encore un moment avant de s'arrêter un peu pour souffler. Elles avaient décidément besoin d'exercice et cette marche fatigante ne leur faisait pas de mal, sur le plan physique. Même Ela avait cessé de se plaindre : la vitesse était à présent leur unique porte de sortie.

La nuit était tombée, mais elles avaient décidé de continuer à marcher jusqu'à tard dans le soir. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent même pas une seule fois de toute la nuit, et le lendemain, elles avaient de longs cernes bleus sous les yeux et avaient l'air de zombis : mais elles ne s'en soucièrent pas.

En fait, elles n'avaient fait que longer la route, tout en se dissimulant dans les bois et en s'arrêtant pour ensuite se cacher, si quelqu'un venait à passer dans les parages. Elles avaient contourné Lagrenouillère et approchaient à présent de Blancs Sillions.

Arrivée là-bas, pourtant, elles s'arrêtèrent pour manger, n'aillant plus aucunes provisions dans leurs petits sacs de voyage. Puis, vers sept heure du soir, elles repartirent, disant à ceux qui s'y trouvaient qu'elle espéraient atteindre le Pays de Bouc avant minuit, ce qui était presque impossible.

Ce le fut en effet pour Hanna, Salvi et Ela, qui tombèrent de fatigue sous un grand sapin qui les cachait des regards indiscrets. Elles s'y endormirent et ne se réveillèrent que vers midi le lendemain. Quand Hanna essaya de réveiller Elanor, la première fois, celle-ci émit un sons qui ressemblait beaucoup à : _« Nonmamanj'aidéjàpritmonbain… NON!PASDEL'EAUFROIDE!ARGH! »___

En fait, elle reçut vraiment un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, gracieuseté de mademoiselle Salvia Gamegie, qui en avait mare d'attendre la jeune Touque. Après les cris d'Ela sur le respect aux paresseux et ses projets de faire une journée du dormeur, quand elle serait la Thain, elles repartirent encore une fois pour arriver finalement à Creux-de-Crique tard dans la soirée.

Quand elle cogna à la porte, Hanna entendit un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui se brisait puis, plus rien. Soudain, résonnant dans la nuit, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit au dessus de la porte et une paire de yeux bleus foncés se posèrent sur elle.

« Vous voilà enfin! S'écria la voix de Rosemary, derrière la porte. Vite, entrez! Et pas de bruit!

-Si tu nous ouvrais la porte, peut-être que cela irait plus rapidement, non? Proposa Ela en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. »

Mary déverrouilla la porte et les trois hobbites entrèrent le plus vite possible à l'intérieur. Puis, elles se laissèrent tomber sur le divan, dans le grand salon. Mary s'assit à côté d'elles, se tordant les mains comme savait si bien le faire Salvi. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ela remarqua quelque chose.

« Mary! S'exclama-t-elle. Tes mains! Tous tes ongles sont cassés, que t'est-il donc arrivé? Ce n'est pas normal!

-Cavalier Noir, répondit lugubrement Mary.

-Comment? Demanda Hanna.

-L'un d'eux est venu cogner à la porte, il y a environ quatre jours, expliqua la jeune Brandebouc. Il m'a demandé où je pourrais trouver Sacquet, alors je ne lui ai rien dit. Il m'a attaqué, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sauver avec seulement les ongles cassés. Dommage, je ne pourrais plus griffer, mais bon, ce n'est pas une bien grosse perte.

-Comment ça, l'_un d'eux_? Dit Hanna. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont plusieurs?

-Oui, répondit Mary. Je n'en ai vu que quatre en tout, mais je suis certaine que d'autres arriverons, et qu'ils sont bien plus, si leur nombre n'atteint pas la vingtaine. Et, sérieusement, je vous conseillerais de partir demain matin, comme ça, nous aurions plus de chance que quitter la Comté incognito. Comme les ombres, pour faire une comparaison.

« Vous avez toutes les trois une mine affreuse. J'ai préparé un peu de nourriture, mais pour tout le reste, il faudrait bien s'en passer. Je n'ose plus sortir en pleine nuit de peur de me faire attaquer. Vous pouvez aussi allez vous laver, avant de manger, si vous ne voulez pas trop empester et nous faire repérer. Ensuite, nous mangerons et nous coucherons tôt pour partir demain matin à l'aube. Des questions?

-Oui, dit Hanna. Comment avez-vous su, pour l'Anneau?

-Ah, ça, s'écria Ela en riant. C'est bien simple : Mary et moi sommes deux petites futées : donc, nous avons prit le livre rouge qu'écrivait Belladonna, avant son départ, et l'avons lut. Ensuite, quand nous avons vu Rowen revenir, nous nous sommes inquiétées et avons demandé à Salvi de tout nous dire, ce qu'elle n'a bien entendu pas fait. Mais nous l'avons forcée à tout nous raconter au fur et à mesure. Donc, voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire. »

Elle avait dit cela sans reprendre son souffle. Hanna regarda ses amies l'une après l'autre et fini pas soupirer en disant que si personne ne s'y opposait, elle irait se laver la première.


	5. première partie: les hauts des Galgals

BONJOUR! Donc, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, alors que le deux semaines n'est pas encore passé? Alors voil : il y a deux jours est ENFIN sorti _Le Retour du Roi _en Amérique, et j'ai décidé qu'à cet occasion spéciale, j'allais publier mon chapitre 4 plutôt! Alors le voici, et j'espère que vous aimerez! Seulement, j'ai eu un peu de difficulté à savoir ce qu'étaient réellement les Galgals. Merci tout de même à Aisha pour m'avoir aider!

**_Galadwen :_** tu es toujours trop paresseuse pour te loguer, je me trompe? ;) Non, je te comprend, mais tu te contredis tout le temps. :p LOL! Tu n'as même pas dû attendre deux semaines, presque une complète, tu te rends compte? Hum… d'accord, j'y penserai!

**_Kristaline :_** c'est ce que je croyais, tu n'es pas assez sadique pour avoir hâte de voir souffrir Hanna! De toute manière, c'est dans quelques chapitres… 2 je crois. Donc, dans un mois environ! JOIE! Oui, certes qu'on en fera! On a même commencé, Anne-Marie et moi! En plein Mordor, Salvi dit : _« Bon, je vais aller me chercher un muffin! »_ j'ai trop rit! Oui, tu as tout à faire raison, les Hobbites partent dans ce chapitre-ci!

**_Arwen-cyn : _**d'accord :)

**_Eryna Khan:_** merci… mais c'est surtout grâce à toi qui m'a un peu poussé dans le derrière ! :p Tu crois que mon style s'améliore ? Enfin, voici le moment de ton apparition !

**_Aelea WoOd :_** Oui, et je m'y amuse moi-même ! Je réinvente l'histoire à ma manière et j'adore cela ! Profite tout de même de l'humour tant qu'il y en a, car l'histoire ne tardera pas à s'assombrir !

**_Pomme-reinette-hop-la :_** mais dis-moi… qu'as-tu vaincu au juste ? Les Gaulois ? LOL ! Merci )

**_Siria :_** je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier les chameaux ) Et puis tes rideaux sont en grève car tu ne les pais pas assez ! Ils me l'ont dit hier soir, sur MSN ! LOL ! :p

**_Isilwen Took : _**moui… 15 ans… c'est pas si vieux que ça ! J'aurai 15 ans dans 10 mois ! LOL ! Laisse, je déconne un peu beaucoup… :D Oui, mais Celandine était en colère. Je me suis souvent retrouvée avec ce genre de gens, donc j'ai décidé de donner ce caractère à Celan. Mais elle n'est pas méchante pour autant et cela, tu le verras plus tard ! (bien que plutôt que les autres )) Oui, je t'ai dit que le personnage d'Hanna était créé à partir de moi. Et je donne toujours des explications avant de pèter ma coche ! Pas comme quelqu'un que je connais, n'est-ce pas Salv ? :p Si tu veux qu'Hanna crie, tu seras servie dans les chapitres à venir ! (surtout ceux où les Hobbites sont proches du Mordor et de Minas Morgul) En attendant, prend ENCORE patience ! Tu pourras sans doute les corriger durant l'ét ! Ils ne sont même pas encore écrit et puisque je me suis interdit d'écrire avant le 21 juin au soir… enfin, tu comprends. Oui, Elanor a elle aussi 21 ans. Tout comme Rosemary d'ailleurs. Seule Hanna a 20 ans. Et oui, elle ronfle aussi ! Non… ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où Hanna peut tenir de fait de dormir en petite boule… en plus de Salvi qui prend… TOUTE LA PLACE !!!!! LOL ! Oui… mais s'il de plait, ne me trappe pas avec ton poêle ! Bof, tu sais aussi bien que moi que, même si Hanna n'a pas donné son nom, c'est elle qui se fera embrochée. Enfin, c'est la vie ! Et une PLUS LONGUE review la prochaine fois, je suis certaine que tu peux faire mieux :p

**_Ladinde : _**Oui, c'est bien dommage… et de plus, ils n'auront pas la chance de repousser, pauvres petits ongles sympathiques !

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME******

**LES HAUTS DES GALGALS******

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que déjà, à Creux-de-Crique, les quatre hobbites étaient affairées à leurs travaux. Elles préparaient leurs sacs, rassemblaient la nourriture et faisaient un ménage rapide. Mary avait déjà fait en sorte que les hobbits croient à la présence d'Hanna en disant qu'elle était arrivée le jour d'avant, mais qu'elle était malade et ne pouvait pas pointer le bout du nez dehors sans risquer d'aggraver son cas.

À cette annonce, la principale concernée avait bien rit et avait dit d'un air presque innocent : « _Je crois que je serais bien mieux à l'extérieur, même s'il s'agit là de fuir de danger en danger. » _Et elle avait parfaitement raison, car, deux jours après le départ des hobbites, les Cavaliers débarquèrent à Creux-de-Crique et saccagèrent tout pour ensuite repartir de la Comté où l'on ne les revit plus jamais.

Mais revenons-en à nos hobbites. Encore une fois, on avait dû tirer Elanor de son lit et elles avaient même dû être trois pour cette tâche bien difficile. Mary ayant déjà tenté de lui arracher sa couverture, elle avait reçut une oreiller à la tête. Quant à Hanna et Salvi, elles s'étaient résolues à tirer la jeune Touque par les jambes.

Finalement, Ela s'était levée en grognant, comme quand elle était petite et que son plus vieux frère lui envoyait des balles de neige dans le visage. Mais elle se souvenait très bien que, dès que celui-ci l'attaquait, une petite Hanna de quatre ans courait et se jetait sur lui tandis qu'une Mary de 5 ans lançait des boules de neige sur son cousin. Mais ne parlons pas de cela, puisque cette histoire fait parti d'un passé à présent lointain.

Donc, Ela s'étant levée, elles mangèrent un morceau avant de partir. Hanna tourna la clef dans la serrure, barrant la porte, et elles s'engagèrent enfin dans un chemin que peut de hobbits avaient jamais prit, chemin qui mènerait deux d'entre elles jusqu'aux Crevasses du Destin, en Mordor.

Elles contournèrent Creux-de-Crique et marchèrent durant un moment pour finalement atteindre le Brandevin, qui coulaient derrière. Elles marchèrent silencieusement dans la brume du matin (la soleil n'était toujours pas levé).

Soudain, quelque chose vint aux oreilles à l'affût de Salvi, car s'était elle qui avait l'ouïe la plus développée. Elle tendit l'oreille, et fit signe à ses amies de s'arrêter. Le galop d'un cheval lancé en pleine course sur le chemin. Mais c'était loin. Elle continuèrent leur périple vers le Brandevin.

Arrivées près du Bac de Château Bouc, Hanna grimaça. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'embarquer sur ces planches de bois liées entre elles. Elles étaient beaucoup plus dangereuses que le petit bateau dans lequel ses parents étaient allés _« canotter » _alors qu'elle avait 8 ans. Mais elle dû bien se faire à cette embarcation, car Mary la poussa dessus sans cérémonie.

« C'est ça, ou bien affronter les Cavaliers Noirs et risquer de ne pas réussir ta mission, de l'échouer, même. »

Hanna grogna. Elle savait que sa cousine avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à embarquer à nouveau dans la rivière qui lui avait enlevée ses parents et avait fait d'elle une orpheline. Durant tout le temps que dura le voyage, elle jeta des petits coups d'œil un peu partout pour se rassurer.

Et Salvi n'était pas si sûre d'elle, elle aussi. Elle avait entendu parler de monstres vivant dans la rivière depuis qu'elle était petite, et cela s'était encré dans sa tête, dur comme du fer. Tout comme celle des trésors cachés sous Cul-de-Sac, que les enfants racontaient parfois.

Après un moment à regarder la rive, Hanna bailla. Puis, sans plus s'en faire de cette eau sombre et calme, elle s'enroula dans sa couverture avant de s'endormir. Mary et Ela se regardèrent, fort surprises.

« Mais après tout, chuchota Ela. Elle est à demi Brandebouc, et tous savent qu'ils adorent aller dans l'eau ou bien les bateaux. Il est normal qu'elle y soit à l'aise. Et puis, elle a aussi du sang de Touque, puisque sa grand-mère en était une. »

Mary eut un petit rire qu'elle couvrit de sa main. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du temps où la petite Hanna Sacquet s'amusait à faire bien des bêtises. C'était elle et Ela qui l'avait initiée, mais depuis, elle avait perdu ce tour. Peut-être pour avoir côtoyer les gens de Hobbitbourg durant plusieurs années…

Salvi, elle, ne pu dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait un petit bruit d'eau déplacée, elle se demandait si l'embarcation n'allait pas chavirer et si elle n'allait pas se noyer.

Puis, la soleil fini par se lever et Hanna se réveilla. Elles étaient arrivées au pont du Brandevin, là où elles abandonnèrent leur bateau et dépassèrent les limites de la Comté. Elles firent un pas vers l'avant. Ça y était. Elles étaient sorties. Leur périple commençaient pour de bon. À partir de là, ni Hanna, ni Mary ne pouvaient savoir par où aller car elles n'étaient jamais aller plus loin que le Pont du Brandevin. Elles savaient seulement qu'il fallait suivre la route de l'Est qui menait au village de Bree.

Après une longue journée de marche, elles s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Ce fut à cet instant que quelque chose attira le regard vert d'Ela vers le sud.

« Là-bas, dit-elle. Il y a des montages, enfin, des collines. On pourrait couper pour arriver plus rapidement à Bree, non? Je ne pourrais supporter une journée de plus. Mais jambes vont tombées, j'en suis certaine!

-La journée n'est pas encore terminée, la gronda Mary. Mais je ne sais pas si passer par les Hauts serait une bonne idée…

-Nous n'avons rien à y perdre, répliqua Hanna. Je n'ai pas étudié les cartes de l'extérieur de la Comté ; Belladonna les a prises à son départ. Toujours est-il que je sais que Fondcombe est à l'est de Bree, qui est à l'est de la Comté. Peut-être est-il vrai qu'en passant par les Hauts, bous arriverons plus rapidement.

-Qui avait raison? Demanda Ela d'un ton triomphant.

-Je n'ai donner raison à personne, dit Hanna. Seulement, j'imagine que nous pourrions passer par là. Même si le temps nous est compté. Et Rowen peut avoir le temps de nous rattraper. Au pire, elle sera arrivée à Bree avant nous et nous attendra.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir passer par là, gémit Salvi, en regardant les montagnes qui s'étendaient au sud. Vraiment pas envie… Mais si vous y aller soit, je vous suivrais, car je n'ai guère envie de rentrer dans la Comté, maintenant que j'en suis sortie… surtout pas avec ces Cavaliers Noirs…»

_« Jamais nous n'aurions cru que nous laissions notre chère Comté derrière nous pour plus de un an. Aussi, ce que Salvia avait dit, qu'elle ne voulait plus rentrer, à présent, et bien elle regretterait ce pays amèrement, et moi aussi, ainsi que nos deux compagnes, Rosemary et Elanor. ___

_Nous décidâmes finalement de prendre la route des Hauts. Quelle erreur avions-nous faite! Car ce fut l'horreur. Mais nous attendîmes jusqu'au matin avant de reprendre notre chemin, soit celui des Hauts. ___

_Salvi avait raison, après coup, de ne pas vouloir aller là-haut. Son instinct de hobbit ne lui a jamais fait défaut, même dans le Pays même de l'Ennemie. Tandis que le mien était sans doute un peu moins développé : j'avais vécu toute mon enfance près de la Vieille Forêt, qui n'était pas réputée pour ses gentils petits animaux, mais pour ses arbres dangereux. ___

_Peut-être aurions-nous dû passer par là, mais je n'en suis pas certaine : une histoire raconte qu'un jour, les arbres s'étaient attaqués au mur aux frontière de la Comté. Les hobbits les ont abattus et les ont brûlés. Ce fut pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il y a une clairière en plein milieu de la forêt, là où a eu lieu le Feu de Joie des hobbits. Jamais les arbres n'ont osé revenir là. ___

_Mais fermons cette parenthèse et revenons-en à l'histoire de la Guerre de l'Anneau, car tout ne fait que commencer. »___

Elles avançaient péniblement parmi les plaines des Hauts. Parfois, l'une d'entre elles laissait échapper une braillement et les autres lui disaient de faire moins de bruit, car tout résonnait ici, comme si elles étaient dans un pièce vide.

Puis, soudain, alors que la soleil se couchait, un énorme bruit sourd se fit entendre et résonna parmi les Hauts. Les hobbites virent fondre sur elles une armée d'hommes sur des chevaux. Elles poussèrent toutes quatre un cri d'horreur et décampèrent comme des lapins prient en chasse. Chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû faire, car elles furent séparées.

Hanna dégringola une colline, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas poursuivie. Ce qui était bizarre. Peut-être ne l'avait-on pas vu descendre par là… Toujours est-il qu'elle trébucha en se prenant le pied dans un pierre et se retrouva tête première sur le sol. Elle déboula le reste de la colline avant de terminer sa course dans le creux d'une vallée, où elle resta, immobile.

Salvi, Elanor et Rosemary restèrent un moment dans leur cachette, à attendre le moindre signe de l'ennemi. Mais il ne vint pas. Puis, elles regardèrent derrière elles et leurs trois paires de yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il y avait des épées : des longues, des petites, des lourdes, des légères… toutes sortes. Elles en prirent chacune une, bien qu'elles ne sachent pas très bien comment s'en servir.

Ensuite, sur la pointe des pieds, elles sortirent de leur cachette. Jamais elles n'avaient eu aussi peur de toute leur courte vie. Mais, ce dont elles ne se doutaient pas, c'était que les cavaliers étaient une diversion, c'était faux, ils n'avaient jamais été là. Une illusion. Des esprits, des fantômes. Un piège. Mais le temps qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, elles étaient déjà cernées.

Elles poussèrent à l'union un cri d'horreur et de terreur…

Hanna ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et s'assit sur son séant avant de se frotter énergiquement la tête. Puis, elle pensa à regarder autour d'elle. Elle se mit soudain à paniquer. Où étaient donc ses amies? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était d'une chevauchée de cavaliers fondant vers elle, Salvi, Mary et Ela.

Elle se frotta les yeux comme une enfant endormie puis se leva péniblement. Elle chancela avant de retomber sur le sol. Hanna secoua frénétiquement la tête. Si elle ne se levait pas, elle ne pouvait partir à la recherche de ses amies. Finalement, elle parvint à se lever, sans pourtant plusieurs essais et efforts acharnés.

Soudain, un homme en noir surgit devant elle. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de se jeter par en arrière, ce qui n'eut que l'effet suivant : elle retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Mais l'homme lui tendit la main, qu'elle hésita à prendre. Enfin, elle l'empoigna et l'homme la releva.

« Que faites-vous donc hors de la Route Est? Demanda-t-il. Il est extrêmement dangereux de s'aventurer dans les Hauts, surtout par les temps qui courent. »

Hanna se figea. Ce n'était pas une fois d'homme, mais bien une femme qui lui parlait. La hobbite ravala sa salive.

« Je… enfin… je…, dit-elle. Mes amies et moi allions à Bree… et…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon chemin pour se rendre à ce village, la coupa la femme. Mais, mademoiselle Sacquet, si je ne me trompe, vous amies ne sont pas avec vous.

-Non, nous avons été séparées, répondit Hanna. Mais… attendez une minute, comment connaissez-vous mon nom? »

La femme sourit sous son capuchon noir.

« Je connais maintes choses à votre sujet, Hanna Sacquet, dit-elle. Ainsi que sur vos amis. Mais, si vous voulez les trouver, mieux vaudrait me faire confiance, car je connais ces terres mieux que qui conque.

-Et pourtant devrais-je avoir confiance en vous? Répliqua Hanna, bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Qui me dit que vous ne faites pas parti des hommes qui ont kidnappé mes amies?…

-Ce ne sont pas des hommes, dit la femme, toujours aussi souriante, comme si elle savait quelque chose que la hobbite ignorait. C'est un endroit hanté, mademoiselle Sacquet. Auparavant, les Dunadains venaient y enterrer leurs morts, mais les collines ont été prises par des esprits malfaisants. C'est pourquoi il est imprudent de venir s'aventurer ici, surtout en plaine nuit.

-Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance… on m'a dit que certains hommes étaient au service de Sauriel de Mordor… »

Le vent se mit soudainement à souffler, comme s'il avait réagit au nom de la Dame de Mordor. Le capuchon de la femme s'envola par en arrière, révélant des yeux gris et perçant et une longue chevelure noire emmêlée. Hanna eut un mouvement de recul. La femme sourit.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda Hanna. »

Mais la femme ne lui répondit qu'avec des vers que jamais la jeune Sacquet n'avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être était-ce une traduction d'elfique…

« _Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,___

_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus ;___

_Le vieux qui est forte ne dépérit point.___

_Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par ___

_ [le gel.___

_Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera.___

_Des ombres, une lumière jaillira :___

_Renouvelée sera l'épée qui fut brisée.___

_Le sans-couronné sera de nouveau roi._ »

La femme dégaina son épée, qui s'avérait à être brisée en deux. Elle la leva bien haut dans les airs, faisant miroité la lumière de la lune et des étoiles sur sa lame.

« Je suis Aisha, fille d'Arathorn, dit-elle. Et si, par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. »

Hanna resta un long moment à observer Aisha, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à pareil discourt, pas dans cette endroit. Fondcombe serait nettement plus apprécié pour cela. Quand elle fit part à Aisha de cette idée, celle-ci éclata d'un rire qu'elle tenta de cacher malgré tout. Puis, se reprenant, elle s'agenouilla afin d'être à la hauteur d'Hanna.

« Rowen vous a sans doute parler de moi, dit-elle.

-Ou… oui, murmura Hanna, après un instant, encore ébahit par cette femme avec tant de royauté et d'honneur. Elle a dit que, si elle ne pouvait venir, elle nous enverrait une certaine Aisha, fille d'Arathorn… mais, qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une imposteur?

-Si j'en étais une, je n'aurais pas hésiter à vous tuer et à prendre ce que vous porter.

-Je ne porte rien! Répliqua Hanna d'un ton brusque et paniqué à la fois. Absolument rien! Je vous jure!

-Rowen m'a parler de l'Anneau, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne le veux pas, et vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

-Alors, faites vos preuves. Aidez-moi à sauver mes amies, et je vous ferais confiance. »

Aisha ne se le refit pas dire deux fois. Elle prit la petite hobbite par la main avant de lui faire escalader la colline. Arrivées en haut, Hanna était déjà chancelante de fatigue, mais la Rôdeuse n'avait même pas une seule goutte de sueur perlant son front. Elle fit signe à la hobbite de s'arrêter. Hanna se figea aussitôt.

« Regardez, chuchota Aisha. »

Hanna leva la tête et essayant de maîtriser sa peur. Mais elle tremblait malgré tout. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle aperçu ses trois amies, ligotées au cendre d'un cercle de forme indistinctes qui devaient être les Galgals. Salvia, Rosemary et Elanor n'avaient pas l'air d'être conscientes. Hanna baissa la tête.

« Écoutez-moi, dit Aisha. Je vais les attiré ailleurs. Durant ce temps, vous irez chercher vos amies. Réveillez-les, mais évitez de hurler. Car si vous faites cette erreur, vous ne pourrez plus vous en échappez, et vous échouerez. »

Hanna dégluti. Puis, elle acquiesça en tremblant. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, Aisha s'élança hors de la cachette en hurlant des mots elfiques qu'elle ne comprit même pas tellement la Rôdeuse les disait à une vitesse surprenante.

Consciente d'avoir attirer l'attention des Galgals, Aisha dévala la colline dans l'autre sens puis continua à courir plus loin, toujours plus loin. Cela laisserait amplement le temps à la Porteuse de l'Anneau de délivrer ses amies, puis de partir vers le nord. Elle les rejoindrait plus tard, car jamais elle ne s'était faite prendre par les Galgals, et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.,

Attendant un moment, comme lui avait conseiller l'étrange femme aux cheveux noirs mouchetés de gris, Hanna fini par se glisser hors de sa cachette. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Salvi, qui était la plus près, et se mit à la secouer doucement. Cela n'ayant pas d'effet, elle brassa son amie deux fois plus fort.

Finalement, Salvi se réveilla en sursaut et, complètement paniquée et ne sachant pas où elle était et avec qui elle était, elle s'accrocha à Hanna. Celle-ci sursauta à son tour, avant d'enlever un à un les doigts crispés de son amie de sur sa chemise où bien de sur sa cape verte.

« Calme-toi, Salvi, dit-elle. Nous avons pas le temps de traîner ici. Aide-moi, nous devons réveiller les autres. SALVI! »

Salvi ouvrit lentement les yeux, toujours aussi crispée. Puis, son regard brun velouté se posa sur Hanna et elle remarqua quelque chose que même cette dernière n'avait pas vu, ou du moins ne s'était pas préoccupée. Du sang coulait sur le côté du visage de la hobbite aux cheveux bruns, venant de sa tête, sans doute de l'endroit où celle-ci avait heurté le sol.

Salvi pointa la coulée rouge. Hanna, sans trop s'en soucier, essuya le sang d'un revers de main avant de secouer Mary à son tour, tandis que Salvi s'occupait d'Ela. Lorsque les deux autres hobbites furent réveillées, elles furent toutes aussi confuses que l'avait été Salvi.

Elles finirent par se lever et partirent vers le Nord, comme Aisha avait ordonner à Hanna. Celle-ci leur montra le chemin, tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'enfarger à nouveau dans les rochers. Finalement, après une longue course effrénée, elles atteignirent enfin la route Est. Salvi, Mary et Ela se laissèrent tomber sur le sol tandis qu'Hanna s'appuyant péniblement à l'arbre le plus prêt.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir par ici, murmura-t-elle lentement. Nous aurions pu nous faire tuer…

-J'avais raison! S'écria du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Mary. Il ne fallait pas passer par ici, je le l'avais dit, Ela!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute! Gémit la jeune Touque.

-Ce n'est la faute de personne, répliqua Hanna. Ou plutôt, notre faute à toutes. Mais ne nous attardons pas ici… il nous faut aller à Bree le plus rapidement possible… »

Elle se retourna vers la route et poussa un puissant hurlement de terreur. Aisha venait de surgir devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle plaqua sa main sur son cœur, qui battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Les trois autres hobbites portèrent leur main à leur ceinture, mais elles se rendirent bientôt compte qu'elles ne les avaient plus.

Aisha éclata de rire.

« Je vous ai prit des épées, une pour chacune d'entre vous, dit-elle. Mains venez, il est temps d'y aller, à présent. Nous nous arrêterons à Bree seulement pour la nuit, à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. »

La Rôdeuse et les quatre hobbites partirent donc sur la route Est, Salvi, Mary et Ela lançant des regards perplexes à Hanna, se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu la boule.

« Qui est-elle? Demanda Salvi, méfiante, à l'oreille de Hanna. »

Cette dernière leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée. Elle avait amplement répondu aux question ce jour-là et était aussi épuisée que ses amies, sinon plus. Mais elle leur raconta tout de même l'histoire de sa rencontre avec la Rôdeuse.

« Qui te dit que c'est bien une amie de Rowen? Demanda Mary en se renfrognant. C'est vraiment elle, cette Aisha fille d'Arathorn? Si oui, pourquoi la croire?

-En vérité, répondit Hanna, songeuse. Je pense qu'un serviteur de l'Ennemie serait plus attirant, et en même temps bien plus repoussant.

-Elle est déjà assez repoussante ainsi, maugréa Mary.

-J'ai entendu! S'écria Aisha, qui marchait à l'avant. »

Mary sursauta aux mots de la Rôdeuse avant de courir se cacher derrière Ela, alors qu'Aisha ne lui portait aucune attention, étant habituée à ce genre de commentaire. En vérité, c'était une très belle femme, quand elle n'avait pas passé deux mois à rôder dans la forêt comme une araignée.

« Nous n'avons guère le choix, chuchota Hanna. Il faut lui faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai confiance en elle. C'est elle qui vous a sauvées, toutes les trois, alors arrêtez de la critiquée. »

Donc, j'espère que vous avez apprécié….


	6. première partie: un poignard dans le noi...

Today, examens de math et d'histoire… aille! Après, reste seulement espagnol de difficile (anglais.. bbbbof, fafa (non, pas Faramir)).

Je tiens aussi à dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le 17 juin, donc, c'est la sortie du _Retour du Roi _en Europe. J'espère pour tous les européens qui me lisent qu'ils auront autant de plaisir et de chagrin que moi à l'écouter. (sans blague, je pleure tout le long ou bien j'hurle)

Alors, voici vos réponses aux review :

_**Isilwen Took** :_ meuh là! C'est TOI en personne qui me l'as dit! Mais oui, Celan est méchante! J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu… toujours besoin de me venger un peu quand j'écris En particulier sur moi… Donc, c'est pour ça que Hanna s'en prend souvent à travers la gueule! :p ton dos te faisait déjà mal ou s'était autre chose? Tout cas… merci tout de même de t'être donné la peine d'écrire une review

_**Siria** __: __(se recroqueville de terreur) _Mais… mais… mais! J'AI RIEN FAIT MOUA!!! (air effrayé à la frodonne) LOL! Merci pour ta review

_**Aéléa WoOd** : _mais il n'y a pas de quoi ma chère, c'est tout naturel :D. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est difficile à comprendre. Essais la version anglaise, on verra bien si tu comprendras mieux. Non, le poème est au masculin et tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi (mystère, toujours mystère ) Enfin, voici le chapitre! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments.

_**Kristaline **:_ mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. La sortie d'un superbe film, c'est à fêter! Oui, Aisha est apparue et n'est pas prête de disparaître! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments! :D

_**Frodo-lovers** : _mais oui, je te pardonne! Je vais pas te tuer parce que tu n'as pas mis une review au chapitre précédent! Oui, j'ai lu les livres une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis un an… que veux-tu, je ne peux pas m'en passer. :p Pour le prologue de Minas Morgul, je l'ai un peu modifié… tu peux aller voir si tu veux.

_**Pomme-reinette-hop-la** :_ WOW! Tu as battu ton frère et l'aspirateur! Tu m'impressionne ma vieille! :D Euh… tu as sans doute vu quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu, je vais retourner voir Merci pour ta review écrite toute seule :p

_**Ladinde** : _ah, voilà Mary Brandebouc! Lol! Oui, t'as raison, mort aux examens! J'en ai eu deux aujourd'hui! LOLL! Tu dois toujours mettre un petit quelque chose de drôle, pas vrai? ;) Merci pour tes compliments et ta review

_**Elanor **:_ Took… Oui, tu es très très très gentille :D Donc, voici le prochain! Chanceuse, t'as terminé ton secondaire! L'an prochain, cégep! Merci pour ta review que tu as pris le temps d'écrire

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME**

**UN POIGNARD DANS LE NOIR**

La nuit se faisait de plus en plus sombre, comme si le ciel avait été drapé d'un voile obscur, cachant les étoiles et la Lune. Elles marchaient désormais sur une route de pierres et de terre, toujours guidées par la Rôdeuse qu'elles avaient rencontrée dans les Hauts des Galgals. Elles étaient à présent fatiguées et leurs pieds leur faisaient souffrir le martyr. Elanor grogna, tentant malgré tout de continuer sa route, à la suite de Rosemary, qui avait l'air en aussi mauvais état qu'elle.

Soudain, Aisha s'arrêta brusquement. Elle le fit tellement rapidement que les hobbites n'eurent guère le temps de chercher une raison à cet arrêt qu'elles étaient stoppées à leur tour, fonçant tout bonnement dans le dos de la Rôdeuse. Hanna fut projetée par derrière et, heureusement, Salvi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle se redressa en se frottant péniblement la tête.

« Qui a-t-il? Demanda le Porteur d'une voix fatiguée. Nous sommes attaquées? Je ne vois personne… »

La Rôdeuse tourna vers lui ses yeux gris et les planta dans ceux de la Hobbite. Mais Hanna ne fit rien d'autre que d'émettre un long bâillement sonore. Aisha sourit, malgré sa surprise avancé de voir cette Hobbite à moitié endormie, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas il y avait seulement un moment.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien endormie, Hanna, dit Aisha. Je me trompe?

-Non, vous avez vu juste, répondit la Hobbite aux cheveux bruns en baillant à nouveau. Je suis complètement morte de fatigue et, si nous ne nous arrêtons sous peu, je sens que je ne tiendrais plus et que je tomberais sur le sol. »

Sans vraiment le savoir, elle venait d'expliquer en quelques mots tous ce que ses amies ressentaient. Ces dernières acquiescèrent d'un petit signe de la tête, faible, mais résigné à continuer, tant qu'elles s'arrêtaient bientôt. Aisha les vit et soupira longuement. Elle qui avait espérée ne faire aucun arrêt de la nuit, elle avait surestimé ces Hobbites qui étaient à présent chancelantes de fatigue.

« Alors il en sera ainsi, dit la Rôdeuse. Nous arriverons à Bree d'ici 5 minutes. Aurez-vous le courage de tenir jusque là? »

Hanna, Salvi et Mary entendirent derrière elles le faible grognement émit par Ela, qui n'avait pas l'air enthousiasme à l'idée de marcher encore cinq minutes. Mais elle dû tout de même se plier aux exigences des autres, et continua son chemin, trébuchant sur tout ce qui avait la malchance de passer sous ses pieds velus. Car elle aussi voulait arriver le plus rapidement possible.

La dernière étape prit finalement plus de temps que prévu et qu'elles n'arrivèrent que quinze minutes après avoir décidé de s'arrêter à Bree, Ela n'ayant pas cessé de râler tout le temps que dura le voyage vers le village.

Enfin, alors que les quatre Hobbites n'avaient presque plus la force de se tenir debout, elles aperçurent la muraille de bois qui entourait le village de Bree. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ela, n'en pouvant plus, se laissa tomber sur le sol. Les autres s'arrêtèrent en la voyant ainsi.

« C'en est trop, marmonna la jeune blonde. Je ne puis continuer ainsi, donnez-moi un instant de repos, je vous en prie! »

Cette fois, voyant que les Hobbites avaient donné tous ce dont elles étaient capables, Aisha accepta la pause. Elle s'assit à leurs côtés avant de sortir une longue pipe de bois de son sac et de se mettre à fumer tout en pensant.

Hanna senti un coup de vent froid venant du nord la transpercer de part et d'autre. Elle frissonna, s'enroulant un peu plus serré dans sa cape verte. Mais ce froid soudain la tracassait. Elle avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vécu auparavant. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, n'était-ce pour ne pas alerter ses compagnes pour quelque chose d'insignifiant. Elle frissonna à nouveau. Non, cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. Quelque chose de ténébreux, de puissant approchait.

Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Une peur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et ses amies qui ne voyaient rien, ne sentaient rien… Elle frissonna encore une fois. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa main s'était sournoisement glissée dans sa poche, là où se trouvait l'Anneau Unique…

Aisha observait Hanna depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle avait senti que quelque chose de puissant tracassait la jeune Hobbite, et c'était pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Mais, lorsqu'elle aperçu Hanna glisser sa main dans sa poche et en retirer l'Anneau, elle se leva d'un bon, prête à intervenir. Ce fut malencontreusement trop tard.

« NON! Hurla-t-elle. »

Mais Hanna se volatilisa. Les trois autres hobbites se relevèrent d'un bon, paniquées. Où était passée Hanna?…

_« Le néant absolu de la voûte_

_L'obscurité de la mort et du doute_

_Sans point de repère où aller_

_Pour savoir où l'on s'est retrouv_

_Les ténèbres de Mordor envahissent les pensées_

_Une nuit sans lune pour éclairer_

_Faisant peur même aux plus valeureux_

_Et vaillant hommes courageux_

_Son regard transperce la chair_

_Son regard transperce la terre_

_Il cherche, il cherche_

_Et la trouve toujours_

_Elle, cette petite brèche_

_Que l'on ne peut voir de jour_

_L'Unique appelle les servants,_

_Appelle se transmettant par le vent,_

_Les ténèbres de Mordor envahissent les pensées_

_Peut-être la fin est-elle vraiment arrivée… »_

Hanna retira l'Anneau. Il y eu un éclair blanc et aveuglant que l'on put voir à des lieux à la ronde tellement la nuit était noire et obscure. Le vent se mit à souffler sinistrement de telle manière que les feuilles avaient l'air de trembler d'une horrible menace s'approchant. L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus pesante, tel un lourd manteau noir.

Aisha comprit ses signes. Mais elle ne paniqua point, car toute panique n'aurait qu'accru la peur et la noirceur qui envahissait déjà son cœur. Elle se tourna vers Hanna. Cette dernière ravala péniblement sa salive, sentant là le regard inquisiteur de la Rôdeuse du Nord qui la transperçait de ses yeux gris.

« Je…, commença la Hobbite. »

Mais Aisha lui coupa la parole d'un geste brusque de la main. Puis, elle dit en chuchotant et en essayant malgré tout de masquer sa colère naissante :

« Il n'est pas le temps de parler, désormais! Le temps nous est compté, nous devons nous rendre le plus rapidement possible à Bree si nous ne voulons pas nous faire prendre par autre chose qu'un loup ou un renard! »

Elle prit brutalement et sans douceur Hanna par le bras, l'obligeant à se relever. Mais celle-ci ne protesta pas, elle savait qu'elle le méritait bien, même si la force de la poigne de la Rôdeuse lui faisait atrocement mal. Cette dernière la traîna jusqu'au portail fait de bois du village de Bree, où elle tambourina jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

La vieille femme aux cheveux gris ne lui porta même pas un regard, la connaissant depuis bien longtemps. Mais elle fut bien surprise de voir avec Aisha, qui était connue au village sous le nom de _Strider_, quatre Hobbites épuisées aux yeux et aux cheveux de couleurs différentes, dont une semblait être fort tracassée… Et elle avait raison car Hanna sentait un grand danger peser sur elle.

La femme les laissa passer et les suivit de son regard glacé jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparues de son champ de vision. Elle soupira et, levant les bras au ciel, elle se demanda ce que _Strider_ pouvait bien faire dans les parages. Mais elle n'en su jamais plus, car la mort la prit à cet instant. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie.

Aisha mena rapidement et fermement les Hobbites jusqu'à une auberge où était écrit sur une enseigne au dessus de la porte : _L'Auberge du Poney Fringant_. Aisha poussa violemment la plaque de bois, exprimant cette fois toute sa colère dans son geste brusque. Hanna rougit et baissa la tête, sachant bien qu'elle était l'objet principal de cette fureur.

Son visage habituellement pâle s'empourpra encore plus vite lorsqu'elle vit tous les visages des clients de l'auberge tournés vers elle, petite Hobbite se faisant traîner comme une gamine fautive de force par une femme deux fois plus grande qu'elle. Salvi, Mary et Ela les suivaient, se faisant le plus petites possible, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque aucune d'entre elles n'atteignaient quatre pieds…

La Rôdeuse se planta devant la dame au comptoir, tenant toujours fermement Hanna par le bras. La Hobbite ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gémissement de douleur. Salvia leva des yeux suppliants vers la Rôdeuse en colère, mais Aisha ne desserra pas sa poigne pour autant. Aisha regarda la femme au comptoir dans les yeux d'un air sévère, bien que celle-ci ne broncha pas du tout, connaissant bien les attitudes de la Rôdeuse du Nord.

« Panya, vous n'auriez pas une chambre de disponible, ce soir? Demanda _Strider_ d'un ton autoritaire.

-Vous n'avez plus l'habitude de dormir en pleine forêt, à ce que je vois, dit la femme d'un air jovial en observant Mary qui soutenait une Ela endormie et qui tentait de ne pas s'endormir elle-même. Oui, j'ai une chambre à louer, seulement une, avec un seul grand lit. Cela fera-t-il l'affaire à madame?

-Nous nous en contenterons, répondit Aisha. »

Elle salua Panya d'un bref signe de tête en guise de politesse puis se dirigea vers l'escalier, montant les marches deux par deux. Hanna avait tout le mal du monde à la suivre, car elle allait à une vitesse effrayante pour ses petites jambes de Hobbite fatiguée. Aisha ouvrit rapidement la porte et, enfin, la laissa aller. Hanna s'assit sur une chaise et ne parla pas, même lorsque la porte fut fermée et que ses amies furent installées. Aisha parla la première.

« Hanna, vous ne comprenez donc pas la gravité de l'erreur que vous venez de commettre? »

Hanna répondit négativement, les yeux toujours braqués sur ses pieds de Hobbits. Aisha soupira. Sa colère semblait s'être calmée. Elle hocha la tête, prise soudainement d'un grand désespoir. Salvi les observait de loin alors que les deux autres Hobbites dormaient déjà, leurs cheveux dépassant tout juste des couvertures.

« En mettant l'Unique, Hanna, dit-elle. Vous avez appelé les Nazguls à vous. Désormais, ils ne cesseront de vous pourchasser. Vous n'êtes en sûreté nul part, si ce n'est à Fondcombe. »

Hanna ne dit mot. Pourtant, un des mots prononcés par la Rôdeuse attira son attention.

« Nazguls? Demanda la hobbite.

-Les Cavaliers Noirs, si vous préférez, répondit Aisha en secouant péniblement la tête. Les Esprits Servants de l'Anneau. Ils furent jadis de Grands Roi. Mais leur avidité et leur désir de pouvoir les a menés à leur perte, car Sauriel leur a proposé les Grands Anneaux de Pouvoirs qui leur donnait supériorité sur les autres. Ils sont désormais les serviteurs de l'Ennemie. L'Anneau les attire, les Nazguls viennent pour le reprendre. Il ne faut jamais les laisser l'avoir, Hanna. »

Après ce discours qui n'était guère plus encourageant, les compagnes restèrent silencieuses. Au bout d'un moment, Salvi, qui en avait mare de rester sans rien faire, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle ne cilla pas durant un instant, comme si elle espérait ainsi percer l'obscurité de la nuit profonde.

Soudain, quelque chose sembla bouger à l'extérieur. Salvi sursauta mais ne cria pas. Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils afin de mieux apercevoir cette forme noire qui se mouvait dans la nuit. Elle ne bougeait certes pas comme un homme, un Hobbit ou un Elfe l'aurait fait. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle poussa un cri.

« Par mes pieds de Hobbit! S'écria-t-elle. Je parie ma chemise que c'est un de ces Cavaliers, là, à l'extérieur! »

Elanor, qui s'était éveillée au cri de Salvia, se leva du grand lit sur lequel elle était étendue pour se diriger à son tour vers la fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux tout comme Salvi l'avait elle-même fait quelques instant plutôt avant de se retourner vers les autres en haussant les épaules.

« Salvi, dit la hobbite aux yeux verts. J'ai bien l'impression que tu devras te débarrasser de ta chemise, puisque je n'ai absolument rien vu dehors. »

Les yeux bruns rougeâtres de Salvi s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne regarde à nouveau à l'extérieur. En effet, il n'y avait âme qui vive. Elle accusa donc sa fatigue qui lui brouillait la vue, s'enroula dans ses couvertures puis se coucha. Après un moment, Ela retourna se coucher aussi près de Mary qui parlait faiblement dans son sommeil… Quelque chose sur les gâteaux au fromage. Ela sourit et s'endormit.

Le temps passa lentement. Ni Hanna, ni Aisha ne purent trouver le sommeil. Toutes les deux pensaient à la même chose : Les Nazguls avaient-ils déceler leur présence au village de Bree? De puis, la nuit n'était guère rassurante. _« Vivement l'arrivée du jour »_ pensa sombrement Hanna. _« Ainsi, ces satanés Cavaliers auront bien des difficultés à nous retrouver à la lumière du jour. »_

Soudain, un bruit de porte défoncée retenti à l'extérieur. Hanna sursauta et Aisha se leva d'un bon rapide, dégainant son épée. La Rôdeuse ordonna à la Hobbite de réveiller les autres, ce que celle-ci eut tôt fait de faire. Salvi, se relevant de par terre où elle venait de tomber, Mary et Ela se frottèrent les yeux, tentant malgré tout de s'éveiller, mais ne dirent rien en apercevant le regard grave et alarmé d'Aisha.

Les minutes et les secondes qui passèrent semblèrent aussi longues que des heures pour les Hobbites et la Rôdeuse. Hanna tremblait. Salvi avait eu raison. C'était bien un Cavalier Noir, à l'extérieur. Elle le sentait, à présent. Elle n'avait plus envie de rire (elle n'avait pas eu envie de cela même avant) et la peur s'emparait lentement de son esprit.

Le temps passait sans que les sombres couloirs de l'auberge ne fassent écho du moindre son ou craquement. Hanna restait malgré cela complètement tendue, ainsi qu'Aisha, dont la main tenant, serrée dans son poing, une longue épée à la lame tranchante. Mary et Ela étaient aussi tendues et n'osaient pas bouger de peur de se faire repérer.

Salvi, qui avait la meilleure ouie des cinq, tendait l'oreille. Si seulement ses compagnes l'avaient écoutée auparavant, elles auraient pu fuir. « _Elles n'entendant que ce qu'elles voulaient entendre_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. » Soudain, ses oreilles fines de Hobbit perçurent enfin un son. Elle sursauta imperceptiblement. Un petit craquement dans la nuit, suivit de quelque chose ressemblant à du métal que l'on frottait. Salvi se figea et, instinctivement, agrippa le bras d'Hanna.

Celle-ci se retourna vers son amie et Salvi ne vit que ses yeux dorés étincelant à la lumière tremblotante des chandelles. La Hobbite blonde sut qu'Hanna, à défaut d'avoir entendu le bruit, avait ressenti un désir ardent comme un incendie de mettre l'Anneau. Sa respiration s'accéléra et se saccada, mais personne ne l'entendit. Seule Salvi senti le bras de son amie se mettre à trembler. Elle retint elle aussi son souffle.

La tête d'Hanna se mit à tourner. Elle n'avait plus la moindre idée du danger mortel où elle était. Elle sentit à nouveau sa main se glisser vers l'Anneau, qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle la força à revenir en place. Puis, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se senti tituber et s'écrouler.

Salvi senti la grande faiblesse d'Hanna. Lorsque celle-ci tomba, elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le plancher, car cela aurait pu alerter leurs ennemis. Aisha se tourna vivement et silencieusement vers Salvi, qui avait peine à retenir Hanna par les épaules. La Rôdeuse fronça les sourcils, comprenant ce qui était arrivé. Et puis, la menace s'envola subitement tel un oiseau de proie. On entendit les hennissements de plusieurs chevaux puis les galops de ceux-ci s'éloignant et sortant du village. Aisha, Mary, Ela ainsi que Salvi soupirèrent de soulagement. La menace était passée.

Lorsque Hanna se reprit conscience, elle fut complètement confuse, à cause de son évanouissement. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal et elle avait un air absent. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se remémora les souvenirs de la veille.

Durant le temps que durant l'évanouissement d'Hanna, Salvi, à qui Aisha avait ordonné d'un ton sans réplique de laisser seule, était descendue à l'étage inférieur afin d'y voir les dommages causés par les Nazguls. Ceux-ci étaient considérables en raison de la fureur des Spectres à ne pas trouver l'Unique à Bree. Les tables étaient renversées et fracassées. Les chaises n'étaient plus que charpie et des éclats de vitre jonchaient sur le sol.

Salvi se dirigea vers l'aubergiste qui avait l'air prête à fondre en larme devant le saccage. Car jamais de sa vie Panya n'avait vécu pareille frayeur que la nuit précédente. Elle fut tellement terrifiée que, dès qu'Hanna fut prête au départ, elle jeta dehors celle-ci, Aisha, Rosemary, Elanor et Salvia, leur disant de ne plus revenir tant que le danger ne serait pas écarté. Aisha approuva son geste : plus l'Anneau serait loin, plus les gens seraient en sûreté.

Elles reprirent donc leur pénible route vers Fondcombe, qui leur semblait à présent bien loin. Hanna ne parlait guère, ni ses compagnes d'ailleurs. Le trajet fut long avant que la nuit ne tombe enfin. Aisha ne les autorisa à ne faire qu'une courte pause et les Hobbites ne rouspétèrent pas, comprenant le grand danger qui les menaçait.

Elles marchèrent deux jours ainsi avant que la Rôdeuse ne s'arrête soudainement au milieu d'une plaine à découvert. Les quatre Hobbites ne saisirent pas tout de suite le geste, mais elles stoppèrent à leur tour dans la plaine au gazon jaunâtre et en décomposition. Aisha pointa du doigt des ruines qui surplombaient les champs.

« C'est l'ancienne tour de garde d'Amon Sûl, dit la Rôdeuse d'une voix sinistre. Mais nous n'y resterons pas. L'endroit est trop élevé et trop dangereux pour que nous campions là lorsque la noirceur sera tombée. Continuons. Faites-moi confiance pour trouver un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit. »

Mary et Ela se regardèrent, résignées à continuer encore une fois. Hanna, quant à elle, jeta un furtif regard derrière elle et, sans réussit à l'arrêter, poussa un cri strident en apercevant cinq Cavaliers Noirs arriver au galop dans leur direction. Aisha se retourna vivement et dégaina son épée dans un bruissement de lame argenté.

« SAUVEZ-VOUS! Hurla-t-elle aux hobbites. FUILLEZ! »

Elles ne se firent pas prier et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Elles n'entendirent plus rien et restèrent cachées sous les buissons. La nuit tomba sans qu'elles n'eussent de nouvelle d'Aisha, ne sachant si elle était morte ou vivante. Soudain, Hanna senti quelque chose l'attraper par le pied droit. Elle hurla de douleur en sentant des crochets métalliques s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle se débâti vivement un poussa un petit cri de terreur en apercevant cinq formes noires l'encercler.

Le Cavalier qui l'avait tirée de sa cachette de feuilles la prit par le capuchon de sa cape verte foncée et la remit sur ses pieds. Elle ne pu détourner le regard de ce visage que l'on ne voyait pas mais dont on ressentait le regard cruel peser sur nous. Le Nazgul sorti un long poignard d'un petit fourreau caché et, retournant la Hobbite vers ses amies, elle pointa l'arme sur le cœur d'Hanna. Les tremblements de celle-ci diminuèrent lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lui parler doucement mais fermement.

_« Mets-le, _disait-elle._ Mets l'Anneau! Tu disparaîtras et pourras alors t'échapper! »_

Hanna ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle sentait à présent sa volonté fléchir encore une fois, diminuer comme si l'on avait effectué une soustraction, peut-être même une division. Sa main droite se glissa à nouveau lentement, très lentement, vers l'Anneau. Une voix glaciale sorti de sous le capuchon du Nazgul, faisant sursauter Salvi, Mary et Ela, qui ne savaient que faire pour aider leur amie.

_« L'Anneau!_ S'écria la Spectre. _Donnez-nous l'Anneau Unique et nous relâcherons votre amie sans lui faire aucun mal. »_

Salvi se pinça, espérant se sortir de ce cauchemar trop réel pour être faux. Elle grimaça de douleur, sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle était dans la réalité. Elle tremblait. Hanna allait-elle faire une grande erreur et laisser l'Unique aux Nazguls? Quand Aisha allait-elle arriver et les sortir de ce mauvais pas?

Mary serra fortement le bras d'Ela de telle manière que cette dernière émit un petit grognement. Elles non plus, ne savaient plus quoi faire. Hanna était prisonnière, une épée pointée sur le cœur. Jamais telle situation ne s'était présentée et Aisha en avait sans doute profiter pour fuir. Fuir ce danger et les abandonner…

Hanna avait peur mais, curieusement, n'était pas effrayée à la fois. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Seulement un ardent désir de mettre l'Anneau à son doigt et de se volatiliser dans la nuit. L'Objet se trouvait à présent dans la creux de sa main. Les Nazguls ne le virent heureusement pas. Elle enfila l'Unique et tout disparu à nouveau.

Tout? Non, malheureusement. Car elle voyait encore les Spectres de l'Anneau. Mais pas de la même manière. Du côté des ténèbres qui recouvraient à présent presque la Terre du Milieu toute entière tel un voile sombre. Aisha avait raison. C'était là des hommes. Leurs grandes capes blanches voletaient dans une brise que l'on ne pouvait sentir et les Rois du Passé émettaient une odeur de décomposition dégoûtante.

Celui qui la tenait, le plus grand et le plus imposant de tous, retourna à nouveau la pauvre Hobbite face à lui, plongeant son regard cruel et glacial dans celui d'Hanna. Il venait sans doute de comprendre que celle qu'il tenait était le Porteur de l'Anneau et qu'il l'avait à sa merci.

Croyant qu'elle pouvait partir ainsi, Hanna fit un mouvement brusque pour tenter de ce dégager. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle ressenti la lame du poignard déchirer sa peau comme l'on coupe le tissu. L'arme venait de s'enfoncer dans son épaule gauche, ratant de quelques centimètres son cœur. Hanna n'osait pas penser à ce qui se serait produit si elle n'avait pas bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peut. Elle retint un cri et seul un faible gémissement sorti d'entre ses lèvres.

À cet instant, alors qu'Hanna retirait l'Unique avec peine, Aisha, surgissant de nul part, se lança sur le dos du Nazgul. Celui-ci laissa aller Hanna, qui réapparut en tombant, et se retourna vers la Rôdeuse. Aisha se redressa sur ses pieds avec l'agilité d'un chat, un bâton enflammé dans la main et son épée brillante dans l'autre.

Le Cavalier qui avait tenu Hanna quelques secondes plutôt s'enfuit au travers des bois, le manteau ressemblant à un brasier. La Rôdeuse se retourna vers les autres Spectres et, sans que l'on puisse l'arrêter, elle se jeta sur eux avec fureur. Durant la bataille qui suivit, Salvi se précipita vers Hanna et, encore une fois, la releva en la prenant par le dessous des épaules. Mais lorsque la Hobbite brune poussa un cri de douleur qu'elle aurait bien voulu taire, Salvi la déposa doucement sur le sol.

Sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur ses mains, Salvi les observa longuement puis, à la lueur des flammes, elle s'aperçu avait horreur qu'elles étaient souillées de sang. Le sang d'Hanna. À cet instant, un Nazgul s'avança vers elle. Salvi poussa un cri de terreur mais le Spectre s'arrêta soudain, venant de recevoir à l'instant la bâton enflammé d'Aisha dans le milieu du dos. Celui-ci s'y enfonça profondément et le Cavalier dû fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Aisha se précipita vers Hanna. Celle-ci, soutenue par Salvi, s'était relevée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La Rôdeuse s'agenouilla près d'elle de manière à ce que la petite Hobbite soit à sa hauteur.

« Hanna, dit-elle. Mais qu'avez-vous? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, je me trompe… »

Mais Hanna secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je n'ai rien, répondit-elle faiblement. »

Mais les autres n'en furent pas si sûres. Salvia fronça un sourcil, signe qu'elle doutait de sa supercherie. Leurs craintes se confirmèrent lorsque Hanna s'écroula sur le sol. Ses yeux se voilèrent comme si l'on avait inséré quelque chose devant et tous ne fut plus que ténèbres…

VOILÀ! Hanna s'est faite embrochée! Désolée, mais j'adore ce terme… En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié! Faites-le moi savoir, il me tarde de recevoir vos commentaires!

PS : pourquoi tout est au masculin dites-vous? Continuez à vous posez la question, vous aurez la réponse dans quelques chapitres!

PS2 : Aussi, demain, je vais chez ma grand-mère et mon grand-père (pour deux jours… SANS ORDI!!! HORREUR!!!) et j'aurai donc le temps d'écrire un chapitre, ou du moins, terminer la rédaction du chapitre 10… Donc, j'espère que vous avez appréciez! :D

PS3: encore l'image de Salvi qui dit: PAR MES PIEDS DE HOBBIT!!!


	7. première partie: fuite vers le gué

DE RETOUR PARMI VOUS! :D Donc, me revoilà en ce beau dimanche presque soir! (sincèrement, c'est vraiment dimanche où bien je rêve?) Et puisque l'école est terminée, j'ai bien le temps d'écrire!!!!!! :D Je suis rendue à mon chapitre 10 de la DdA (Dame des Anneaux )… THE LADY OF THE RINGS!!! Pardon… je m'emporte là… donc, voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je n'ai pas encore décidé si mes chapitres arriveraient à toutes les une semaine ou aux deux… à vous de décider ;)

**_Aéléa WoOd :_** Oui, l'intrigue! Mais tu en sauras sans doute plus dans le chapitre « le Conseil de Kristaline » qui est le huitième. (d'ailleurs, tout comme « Une réception depuis longtemps attendue » il fait 13-14 pages.) Ah, oui, Salvi est toujours entrain d'attraper Hanna… je sais qu'Anne-Marie m'a rattrapée, au Salon de la passion Médiévale. Seulement, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi… BAH! Pas grave :D!!!! Hey oui! Hanna commence à faire joujou! Mais le pire viendra sûrement dans les chapitres finaux (spoiler : hurlements, baffes et coups de poings) MEUH! C'est moi qui bave ! C'est vrai que ça doit faire mal, se faire embrocher… pauvre petite nourriture sans défense que l'on mange le soir… snif… Tiens, tu envoies Salvia ramasser l'Athelas? Et bien désolée, mais ce ne sera pas elle :p!

**_Kristaline : _**Donc, te voici ENFIN dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu seras contente ! Oui, c'était des Reines, en effet… il faudrait que je pense à aller changer le deuxième chapitre. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps. Ah oui… brave Aisha! LOL!

**_Isilwen Took :_** deux reviews… tu te surpasses là! LOL! Mais pourquoi tu lis pas tout le chapitre et ne passe pas tous les commentaires stupides qui te passe par la tête (moi, c'est ce que je fais avec le Journal ;))? Ah, vi, me encanta tu! Hihi… Oui, il y en aura 2 autres dans les chapitres à venir. Toi, tu le sais déjà. Meuh non! Tu as déjà corrigé le chapitre 6! Le voici! Et Salvi a un plus grand rôle! (sérieusement, Hanna ne fait que gémir et hurler à tout bout de champs… **soupir**) NEZ! (tu te rappelles? J) ouais… je crois aussi que tu aurais besoin d'un psy ! :p Non, ce n'est pas pour être la petit protégée mais parce que moi, j'ai 1 an de moins que vous. Sauf pour Josiane, qui a 16 ans, mais elle n'avait dit qu'elle en avait 14. Je me suis attachée à l'idée qu'Ela a le même age que Salvia et Rosemary. Aussi, le fait qu'elle aurait 24 ans… je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop. M'enfin… DEUX REVIEWS!!! LOL!

**_Estel la Rôdeuse : _**je ne te cacherai pas que ce chapitre a été écrit il y a bien longtemps. Merci des compliments, tu me fais rougir. Oui, en écrivant se passage, j'ai pensé que tu ferais ça, toi aussi.

**NOTE SUR LE CHAPITRE : **il a été écrit lors de ma crise d'épaule gauche… ça ne fera pas grand différence, mais bon, ça m'a fait manqué deux jours d'école… Donc, je m'étais décrochée l'épaule gauche parce que Salvi m'avait trop faite… RIRE! Tu te souviens Salv', quand j'ai paralysé tout d'un coup? Il était difficile de taper le chapitre (et de l'écrire aussi)

**CHAPITRE SIXIÈME**

**FUITE VERS LE GU**

Tout était sombre. Sombre et froid. Elle voyait une source de lumière étincelante de milles feux devant elle, mais n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Était-elle morte? Était-ce donc sa vie que s'envolait, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire? Soudain, elle revit les visages décharnés des Cavaliers Noirs. Elle gémit, tentant de se dérobée à leur emprise maléfique...

Salvi était assise aux côtés d'Hanna. Sa main était posée sur le front chaud de son amie, comme si elle espérait que cela lui rendrait consciente. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Jamais cela n'avait fonctionné, d'ailleurs. Hanna était prise dans un gouffre sans fond et laissait parfois échapper de petits gémissements de douleur et de peur que la Hobbite blonde ne pouvait arrêter.

Salvi leva les yeux vers Mary et Ela, qui la regardaient sans dire mot. Leur entrain s'était envolée, soufflé par un coup de vent glacial. Celui des Nazguls. Elles n'avaient plus envie de rire et il était vrai que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade, puisque leur amie était peut-être blessée à mort.

Soudain, un bruit de feuilles froissées retentit derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement commun pour découvrir Aisha qui sortait de la forêt. La Rôdeuse prit des nouvelles d'Hanna mais, au moment où l'on prononçait son nom, la hobbite se mit à hurler, sans toute fois se réveiller.

Aisha se précipita vers elle, tentant de la contrôlée. Mais Hanna, se croyant encore une fois prise par les Nazguls, continuait de se débattre avec une telle intensité que la Rôdeuse du Nord dû bientôt la lâcher.

Elle détacha un petit sac de sa ceinture noire pour en sortir une feuille. Les trois Hobbites la regardèrent, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire avec cela. La première à parler fut Salvi qui, maintenant que Hanna n'était plus en état, avait décidé que ce serait elle qui devrait encourager Mary et Ela.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait espérée plus calme. »

Aisha leva la tête vers elle puis la rabaissa, sans toute fois répondre. Elle prit le chaudron rempli d'eau qui reposait au milieu du feu pour y déposer la petite feuille verte qui se dilua rapidement, comme si on l'avait mise sur un brasier. Elle regarda à nouveau Salvi.

« C'est de l'_Athelas_, répondit-elle. Les feuilles des Rois. Elles ont été emportées ici jadis par les Dunadains, et elles ne poussent que dans les endroits où ceux-ci ont habités. Elles ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison, mais elles peuvent aussi servirent à éveiller ceux qui sont évanouis. Ceci fait, Hanna pourra sans doute nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Elle trempa un bout de tissus, pris aussi de sa ceinture, dans l'eau parfumée d'_Athelas_. Puis, elle la serra entre ses mains de manière à ce que très peu d'eau ne reste imbibé dans le morceau de toile. Enfin, elle le passa doucement sur le front chaud de Hanna.

Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, mais au moins, elle était revenue du sombre monde qui avait failli l'emporter. Ses compagnes de route se rassemblèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'Aisha l'aidait à s'asseoir. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elles remarquèrent quelque chose de différant, dans le visage d'Hanna. Ses yeux. Ses yeux, habituellement dorés, étaient devenus d'une couleur vraiment fluorescente et complètement jaune.

Ela poussa un petit cri de surprise qu'elle tenta de d'interrompre avec l'aide de ses mains. Le regard gris de la Rôdeuse se posa ensuite sur Hanna, qu'elle observa attentivement. Non, rien, à part ses yeux, n'avait changé. Elle avait certes un regard dans les vapes et un air perdu, mais sauf cela, tout était en « bon état ».

« Hanna, dit-elle doucement. »

S'entendant interpellée, la Hobbite leva la tête vers la grande femme. Elle savait au moins qui elle était, c'était donc un bon début. Aisha continua.

« Que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous évanouie? »

Hanna ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle regarda ses amies puis, sous leur regards encourageant, elle parvint enfin à articuler quelque chose de clair et de distinct.

« Les Cavaliers, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ils m'ont prise, et, j'ai cru que je pouvais leur échapper en mettant l'Anneau. C'est ce que j'ai fait… »

Le visage d'Aisha se crispa de terreur et d'inquiétude. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à questionner Hanna de nouveau, un cri aigu retenti dans la nuit. Les Nazguls. Mais ils étaient loin et avaient peur du feu. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir dans les parages.

Mais, tandis que le cri résonnait dans la forêt et que les petits animaux nocturnes se cachaient tellement ils avaient peur, Hanna poussa un cri de douleur avait de crisper tant bien que mal sa main sur son épaule gauche. Salvi se précipita vers elle, tentant de la calmer, mais Hanna ne cessa de gémir.

Aisha s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hanna et, doucement, elle obligea la Hobbite à enlever sa main de sur son épaule qu'elle dénuda quand Hanna eut enfin consenti retirer sa main. Le visage de la Rôdeuse se fit grave en apercevant une blessure ouverte aux contours blancs.

« Comment cela est-il arrivé? Dit Aisha. »

Hanna se décrispa lentement pour finalement répondre à la question de sa compagne.

« Les Cavaliers, répondit-elle, toujours aussi faiblement. Il… enfin, l'un d'eux m'a… m'a poignardée… »

Les traits d'Aisha se crispèrent à leur tour. Hanna avait été poignardée par une lame de Morgul et tout ceux qui l'étaient finissaient par sombrer dans les ténèbres, car cette lame était réputée pour qu'un de ses fragments reste pris dans la blessure, se dirigeant peu à peu vers le cœur.

La Rôdeuse ne dit plus rien, mais retrempa le bout de tissus dans l'eau pour ensuite le passer sur l'épaule meurtrie d'Hanna, sans toute fois l'essorée. La Hobbite poussa un hurlement de douleur que Salvi ne put supporter.

« Mais arrêtez! S'écria-t-elle. Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites mal! N'y allez pas si fort, ou vous aurez affaire à moi, parole de Salvia Gamegie!

-Si vous voulez qu'elle guérisse, ou du moins ralentir le poisson qui coule dans ses veines un tant soit peu, et bien arrêtez de vous plaindre, Salvia! Gronda Aisha. C'est le seul moyen, pour l'instant. La seule personne à avoir le pouvoir de guérir pareille blessure est la Dame Kristaline de Fondcombe. C'est pourquoi il faut partir au plus vite. Allons, dépêchez-vous, rassemblez les bagages, nous partons.

-Et vous? Vous, vous prélasserez en nous regardant faire tout le travail comme des petites servantes peut-être? S'écria Salvi.

-Bien, alors si vous voulez vous occupez d'Hanna, faites-le, répliqua Aisha.»

Elle lança la guenille vers la hobbite blonde qui ne pu la parer et qui la reçut en plein sur le nez. Aisha s'éloigna pour aider Mary et Ela à faire ramasser leur choses tandis que Salvi s'approchait d'Hanna. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle pour reposer sa main sur son front. Il était bien plus chaud qu'il n'y avait pas cinq minutes. Hanna ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« J'ai fait une bêtise, pas vrai? Demanda-t-elle faiblement. Je suis une idiote.

-Mais bien sur que non, répliqua Salvi. Vous avez fait une erreur, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas si grave, tout le monde en fait. »

Réellement, elle ne pensait pas que cette blessure ne soit pas grave, mais c'était le seul moyen de rassurer Hanna. Celle-ci avait sans doute écouté ce qu'Aisha avait dit sur sa plaie et savait qu'elle allait sans doute mourir, si elles n'arrivaient pas à Fondcombe rapidement.

Enfin, Aisha, Mary et Ela terminèrent les bagages. La Rôdeuse se dirigea vers Hanna, lui demandant si elle pouvait marcher. La Hobbite osa les épaules avant de se remettre sur ses pieds d'elle-même, ce qui rassura ses amies. Hanna était forte, et le poisson prendrait plusieurs jours, voir des semaines avant d'agir entièrement.

Elles commencèrent à marcher, allant le plus rapidement possible, bien qu'Hanna traîna derrière plusieurs fois. La journée était humide et sombre : rien qui ne pouvait aider Hanna à mieux se sentir. Au contraire, sa blessure empira. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, un peu avant que la nuit ne tombe, Hanna s'écroula sur le sol, la respiration sifflante. Cette journée l'avait épuisée bien plus que les autres, blessée comme elle l'était.

Elles établirent un tour de garde deux par deux : d'abord commencèrent Rosemary et Elanor, puis Aisha et Salvi. Hanna n'en était pas capable : si les Cavaliers Noirs arrivaient, elle ne pourrait réveiller les autres et resterait figée sur place jusqu'à ce que les Esprits Servants de l'Anneau ne la prennent.

Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa blessure lui déchirait l'épaule et était insupportable. Durant toute la journée, elle avait perdu peu à peu l'usage de son bras gauche et ne le sentait plus, à présent. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de le garder plaqué contre elle comme si cela pouvait la protéger. Elle se retournait d'un bord, puis de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ses yeux se ferment et qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil faisait une brève apparition dans le ciel couvert de nuages gris, les compagnes furent réveillées par le cri sonore d'Hanna qui retentit dans l'air comme celui des Nazguls. Elles se rendirent près d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle se battrait contre quelque chose d'invisible. Hanna donnait de violents coups de pieds et de poings dans les airs et poussa des petits cris aigus, qui parfois ressemblaient à ceux des Esprits Servants de l'Anneau.

Aisha la secoua un peu avant qu'elle ne daigne ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient voilés par quelque chose d'obscure.

« Sombre, murmura la hobbite. C'est si sombre… et j'ai tellement froid… c'est comme un glaçon empoisonné… je n'y vois rien… enlevez-moi ce voile qui obstrue ma vue!

-Calmez-vous, Hanna, dit Aisha d'une voix maternelle. Tout ira bien, vous verrez…

-Mais elle ne voit plus rien! La coupa Mary. Elle est aveugle!

-Non, comme les Nazguls, elle ne voit que de nuit, répliqua Aisha. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils ont des chevaux? Ils les guident, durant le jour. Hanna, elle, nous a nous, afin de ne pas se perdre dans l'obscurité du soleil. Il paraît à présent évident qu'elle ne pourra plus marcher. »

La Rôdeuse se leva d'un bon pour prendre le petit corps de celle qui ne pourrait plus être Hanna Sacquet dans quelque temps. Elle se retourna vers les autres Hobbites, qui attendaient son commandement.

« Je la porterais, dit-elle. Maintenant, en route, car le temps presse plus que tout! »

Les trois hobbites sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour ensuite mettre leur bagages sur leurs épaules et suivre leur guide qui s'engouffrait dans la forêt. Elles passèrent encore une autre journée à marcher, accompagnées des petits cris d'Hanna qui retentissaient dans leurs oreilles.

Et puis, finalement, quand le soleil se mit à descendre à l'horizon et qu'elles s'arrêtèrent, elles virent les yeux d'Hanna s'agrandirent de stupeur. Celle-ci marmonna quelques mots qu'elles ne parvinrent à comprendre, exceptés quelques uns.

_« Je vois, _dit lentement la hobbite. _Et pourtant, il fait noir comme chez le loup. Impossible… où sont les autres… »_

La vérité était qu'elle sombrait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien discerner, excepter les halos de brume dans la nuit. Elle était entre le monde des Spectres et celui de la Lumière.

Aisha ordonna d'allumer un feu et, grâce à cela, Hanna pu à nouveau les apercevoir. Mais, elle se mit d'un seul coup à hurler, faisant sursauter encore une fois ses amies. Elles se tournèrent vers elle et se figèrent en s'apercevant que ses yeux étaient à présent vert pale et son visage, verdâtre.

« Impossible de s'arrêter maintenant, déclara Aisha. Il faut arriver à Fondcombe demain, où il sera trop tard.

-Mais nous sommes à deux jours de la ville elfique! Protesta Salvi. Elle ne tiendra pas, c'est beaucoup trop long! Oh, que faire, que faire! »

Elle tomba à genou près de Hanna et lui prit la main.

« Pourquoi tout cela maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en pleurant. Pourquoi? Tenez, Hanna! Tenez bon! Ne vous laissez pas faire, n'abandonnez pas, pas maintenant! Nous sommes presque arrivées, Hanna. Vous pouvez tenir…

-Ce ne sont pas des paroles qui vont l'aider, croyez moi. Du moins, pas ce genre de parole.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez! Hurla Salvi. »

Elle se retourna vers la Rôdeuse pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas elle qui avait parler. Aux côtés d'Aisha se tenait une grande elfe aux longs cheveux blonds de la couleur de l'or qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et aux yeux bruns comme la terre que l'on cultive en été. Elle était vêtue de vêtements de la même teinte que ses yeux, des broderies argentes les décorant. Un cheval blanc se tenait derrière elle.

« Je vous présente Legolia de la Forêt Noire, dit Aisha. »

Legolia s'inclina d'un manière très féminine devant les Hobbites, qui la regardaient avec la bouche grande ouverte. Une elfe… c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'elles en voyaient une, et ce n'était pourtant pas la dernière. Salvi rougit d'un seul coup, consciente de son erreur.

« Votre guide a raison, dit l'elfe de sa voix chantante. Votre amie ne pourra tenir plus longtemps. Il me faut de se pas l'emmener vers Fondcombe.

-Fondcombe et la Forêt Noire ne sont pas les mêmes endroits, non? Demanda timidement Ela.

-En effet, répondit Legolia d'une voix douce. La Forêt Noire se situe dans l'Est de la Terre du Milieu, mais la Dame Kristaline nous a mandés à son Conseil, et c'est pourquoi je suis venue. Puis, elle m'a demandé de partir à votre recherche, car je suis l'une des meilleures cavalières parmi les elfes. »

Les trois Hobbites se regardèrent, ne sachant comment réagir. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose de laisser Hanna partir avec une elfe qu'elles ne connaissaient pas? Aisha devina rapidement leurs pensées et y répondit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait afin de rassurer ses compagnes.

« Laissez Hanna partir, dit-elle. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle arrive à Fondcombe avant que le poisson ne fasse totalement son effet. Laissez-la aller. »

Salvi essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle avait peur pour Hanna, très peur. Elle ne savait pas si la Hobbite avait une chance de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Finalement, elle acquiesça, le cœur serré. C'était pour le bien d'Hanna.

Aisha se dirigea vers la Hobbite qui regardait Legolia avec des yeux agrandis, comme si la lumière émie par l'elfe pouvait dissiper les ténèbres dans lesquels elle était plongée. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas. La Rôdeuse déposa doucement la petite Hobbite sur le cheval blanc.

Elle échangea quelques mots rapides en elfique avec l'elfe, avant que celle-ci n'embarque sur son cheval pour filler à vive allure aux travers les bois sombres de la nuit. Aisha les regarda partir. À présent, le destin d'Hanna et de l'Anneau reposait sur les épaules de Legolia de la Forêt Noire.

L'elfe blonde chevaucha un long moment avant que ses oreilles pointues ne lui annoncent la venue d'autres cavaliers. À l'étrange odeur qui flottait dans l'air, elle n'eut plus aucun doute : les Cavaliers Noirs approchaient. Ils avaient senti la faiblesse grandissante de la Hobbite et en avaient déduit qu'il était temps pour elle de venir les rejoindre dans les Ténèbres.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de leurs horribles chevaux pour les diriger dans le jour : car la lueur émise par l'elfe dans leur monde les guidait, ainsi que le Porteur. Car ils pouvaient désormais le voir puisqu'il était à moitié dans leur monde.

Legolia donna un coup de talon sur les flancs de son cheval, lui ordonnant en elfique d'aller plus vite. L'animal changea de vitesse, de façon à ce que les Cavaliers Noirs ne fussent que quelques mètres derrière elle et sa protégée.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent à la rivière, qu'elles traversèrent le plus rapidement possible. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent même pas quand le lit des eaux se souleva, engobant les Spectres de l'Anneau, et noyant les chevaux. La vague géante emporta les débouilles des animaux des ténèbres bien loin de Fondcombe.

L'elfe ne ralentit pas sa course. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'arrivée à Fondcombe, où, toujours sur son cheval blanc, elle lâcha un cri strident : _« Dame de Fondcombe, le Porteur est arrivé! »_

Quelques secondes après, une elfe de petite taille aux cheveux bruns attachés en une longue tresse et aux yeux pers arriva en courant, soulevant les jupes de son habit elfique afin de ne pas s'enfarger. Derrière venait une vieille femme aux cheveux gris en bataille qui volaient dans le vent. Rowen.

La Magicienne Grise prit le corps inerte d'Hanna dans ses bras : elle avait perdu conscience peu après que le cheval ne soit entrer dans le territoire de Fondcombe. Rowen considéra le visage pale et verdâtre de la Hobbite pour ensuite se tourner vers l'elfe qu'elle avait accompagnée. Elle déposa sa charge sur un banc de marbre blanc.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour cette pauvre enfant? Demanda Rowen, d'un ton suppliant. Dame Kristaline, je vous en pris, répondez-moi franchement! »

L'elfe aux yeux pers s'avança pour regarder Hanna à son tour. Elle lui mit la main sur le front et ferma les yeux un instant en prononçant des paroles elfiques. Puis, elle regarda à nouveau Rowen.

« Il n'y a qu'un mince espoir, mais si j'y met tout mon pouvoir, dit Kristaline. Je crois bien pouvoir la sauver. »

Rowen soupira de soulagement, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment d'espoir pour la guérison d'une blessure aussi profonde.

_« La Dame Kristaline de Fondcombe a passé quatre nuits et trois jours à me soigner. Et toujours est-il que même aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas complètement guérite. J'ai gardé des séquelles que le temps ne peut guérir._

_En fait, comme m'a raconté Rowen elle-même à mon réveille, elles n'avaient que trop peu d'espoir de me voir jamais reprendre conscience, si ce n'était que sous la forme d'un Nazgul. Un fragment de la lame était restée coincée dans mon épaule, et ce ne fut qu'un seul jour avant que je me réveille que la Dame Kristaline parvint à me l'enlever…»_

Aisha avançait dans la rivière qui délimitait le territoire de Fondcombe, suivie de trois Hobbites fatiguées et inquiètes. Après le départ d'Hanna, Elanor avait éclaté en sanglot, disant que c'était de sa faute. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa cousine soit dans un tel danger de mort. Elle se souvenait encore de cette gamine riante qu'était Hanna, dans le temps où elle résidait à Château-Brande.

Mary, quant à elle, n'avait pas cessé de regarder autour d'elle au moindre mouvement brusque de la part des autres, de peur que les Cavaliers ne les attaquent. Mais Hanna étant partie, le danger s'était envolé avec elle, comme avait tenté de lui faire comprendre la Rôdeuse du Nord.

Salvia, elle, était tendue. Elle ne discutait qu'avec Aisha et semblait à présent lui faire confiance, au grand plaisir de la Rôdeuse. Cette Hobbite blonde pouvait être une bien bonne compagne, quand tous doutes étaient écartés.

Puis, le soir même, elles arrivèrent à Fondcombe qui n'était illuminé que par des lanternes elfiques. Sans trop s'y intéresser, Mary et Ela partirent se coucher aussitôt, tandis que Salvi parti veiller aux côtés d'Hanna, qu'elle ne quitta que pour transmettre les messages importants à la Dame Kristaline.

Quant à Aisha, elle s'assit sur le rebord des escaliers qui menaient à la rivière qui passait au milieu de Fondcombe. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, regardant les étoiles, ses pensées s'égarant vers celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas derrière elle et se retourna vivement, pour soupirer à la vue de deux jeunes elfes identiques aux cheveux noirs. Il s'agissait d'Emeraude et de Ethain, les filles jumelles de la Dame Kristaline.

« Alors, Estel, lança Ethain, celle qui adorait le danger. Enfin de retour au bercail? Tu as fait bonne route, aux travers des terres sauvages? »

En voyant l'air maussade de leur sœur adoptive, les deux jumelles se regardèrent pour ensuite s'asseoir chacune d'un côté d'Aisha. La Rôdeuse baissa ses yeux gris vers l'étendue étincelante.

« Qui a-t-il? Demanda Emeraude, la plus sensible. Estel, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, chère petite sœur… »

Aisha éclata en sanglot, au grand étonnement des deux elfes, qui se regardèrent, ressentant son désespoir. Elles parvinrent enfin à comprendre toute l'histoire : Estel avait juré de protéger la petite Hobbite arrivée deux jours plutôt, et elle avait échoué, car Hanna Sacquet s'était faite poignardée par une lame de Morgul. Durant la nuit qui suivit, Emeraude et Ethain tentèrent de consoler leur sœur.

« Je suis désolée de même laisser aller, marmonna Aisha au matin. Ce n'est pas digne d'une futur reine…

-Mais une reine doit aussi avoir des sentiments, fit Emeraude.

-Oui, sinon comment ferait-elle pour comprendre son peuple? Ajouta Ethain. »

Aisha regarda les deux elfes en souriant, les yeux toujours plein d'eau. Que ferait-elle sans elles…? Elles qui l'avaient toujours soutenue. Depuis qu'elle était jeune, Aisha avait toujours eu ses sœurs pour veiller sur elle, même si elles faisaient parfois plusieurs bêtises impossibles…


	8. première partie: Fondcombe

BAZOUR! Après un LONG moment partie, me revoici! Donc, la bêta-reader n'a pas encore corrigé ce chapitre-ci… je le remplacerai quand elle l'aura fait et je ne suis pas assez en bon état d'esprit pour corriger mes cochonneries de fautes (que je suis dépréciatrice :D). Donc, voici les réponses à vos reviews, comme à l'habitude! AH, en passant, ce que Hanna va se faire, je me suis inspirée de l'histoire de Jeanne d'Arc (vous savez, la fille qui a été brûlée alors qu'elle avait 19 ans pour avoir porté des vêtements d'hommes? (elle a été brûlée pour autre chose aussi, j'avoue…))

_Kristaline :_ moi je dis, quand on est petit, on passe plus facilement dans les petits espaces! (va chercher le sens XX) ahh! Quel joli sentiment familial! Tu adores tes filles sans les avoir rencontrées! :D

_Galadwen qui a changé de nom :_ Ben vi! Les elfes font des bêtises! Tu devrais prendre le temps (ou le courage…) de lire le Silmarilion! Je te jure que les elfes font des jolies gaffes…

_Isilwen Took :_ nnnnnnon! Comme si on ne le savait pas! VOLEUSE DE PUNCH! (euh… du punch aux fruits?) ah? Merci du compliment. Bah non, je te jure que le nom d'Emeraude a été choisi par pur hasard et que je me suis rendue compte après… mais j'ai décidé de le garder parce que je décrocherai pas de ce nom là! :p Oui, je savais que tu aimerais bien te bastonner! SNORT Non, je ne crois pas que ça deviendra un drame sentimental… seulement, il faut bien que je diffère les filles des garçons en leur donnant de nouveaux traits de personnalité, pas vrai? ;)

_Aéléa WoOd :_ merci Aél'! Mais ils ne sont pas SI longs que ça voyons! (ça me fait penser que je devrais me remettre au dixième en QUATRIÈME VITESSE)

_Eriol : _Merci à toi Et voici le nouveau chapitre, comme tu l'as si gentiment demand :D

_Gedauphin :_ merci beaucoup

**CHAPITRE SEPTIÈME**

**FONDCOMBE**

Aisha avait veillé toute la nuit, arpentant Fondcombe d'est en ouest, du nord au sud. Dès qu'Émeraude et Ethain l'avaient laissée, elle s'était sentie si seule… abandonnée parmi les ombres des arbres et le reflet de la lune sur l'étang. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa mission. Elle s'inquiétait pour Hanna, qu'elle n'avait pu protéger comme elle le lui avait promis. La femme soupira. Jamais elle n'avait connu pareil inquiétude, n'était-ce que lorsqu'elle avait vu sa défunte mère Gilraen mourir alors qu'elle-même avait environ l'age d'Hanna, soit 20 ans.

Aisha soupira et puis ferma les yeux. Elle ressenti l'air doux de l'été qui ne voulait céder sa place à l'automne caresser son visage cerné par les soucis et la crainte de devoir porter à nouveau le deuil de quelqu'un qui lui était à présent cher. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, exposée au vent, au bruissement de l'eau s'écoulant des rochers ainsi qu'aux petits sons des animaux nocturnes.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle aperçu devant elle un elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit ambiante. Son regard doux et rempli d'amour était posé sur elle, Aisha fille d'Arathorn.

_« Man sen ai amrûn aglonn, Estel? _Demanda l'elfe. _(Qu'est-il arrive, Estel?)_

_-Im narbeleth berio Hanna_, répondit tristement Aisha._ (Je n'ai pu protéger Hanna.)_

_-Sen narbeleth lin. __(Ce n'est pas votre faute.)_

_-Ae sen na, Aradan! (Si ce l'est, Aradan!) »_

Aradan s'approcha de la Rôdeuse et la serra tendrement dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Aisha se blotti dans ses bras et s'y laissa bercer, chassant toute les pensées obscures qui hantaient son esprit déjà si tourmenté par maintes menaces venant du sud-est...

Salvia était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant les étoiles qui illuminaient le firmament. Elle secoua ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait laissé détachés toute la journée, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. Mais, dorénavant, plus rien ne pouvait la distraire de sa tache, celle d'aller transmettre des messages dans tout Fondcombe. Elle soupira et, détournant son regard des jardins colorés de Fondcombe, posa les yeux sur Hanna, toujours évanouie.

C'était elle, Salvi, qui avait hérité de la charge de s'occuper de son amie cette nuit-là. Elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir, car si Hanna entrait en convulsion, comme s'était arrivé le jour précédent, elle devait aller alerter la Dame Kristaline le plus rapidement possible. Ses yeux bruns aux reflets rougeâtres se posèrent sur le visage de son amie et Salvi soupira à nouveau. Il était vrai que l'état d'Hanna s'était amélioré depuis une journée, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas pour abaisser sa garde.

Hanna Sacquet était blessée. Et peut-être allait-elle mourir. Mais pas seule. Salvi ne se souvenait que trop bien des temps passés où les yeux de son amie, dont elle avait toujours envié la couleur doré, ne reflétaient que la joie et l'innocence. Ce temps était à présent révolu, mais le monde continuait de tourner sans ce soucier des hauts et des bas que subissaient ses habitants.

Les paupières de Salvi était lourdes. Trop pour qu'elle ne les retiennent plus longtemps. Elle s'assoupi contre le cadre de la grande fenêtre de la chambre, oubliant de ce fait tout ce qui l'importunait…

« Une créature rampante plongea dans la rivière, habile comme un dauphin, et en ressorti bientôt, un poisson argenté prit entre ses crocs acérés. Elle se glissa jusqu'à un buisson et, s'y enfouissant profondément, se mit à déguster son maigre repas qui, tout compte fait, valait mieux que de manger la poussière.

_Alors qu'elle mordait dans son poisson, un bruit de pas feutré attira son attention. Elle sorti sa tête de sa cachette et une puissante lumière l'aveugla. Lorsque celle-ci diminua, la créature pu voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux foncés et aux yeux scintillants comme des pierres filtrant la lumière. Elle portait simplement une robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, mais elle paru belle à cette créature qui n'avait rien vu d'autre que des orques depuis des mois. _

_La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et de lui sourire. La créature ne savait comment elle devait normalement réagir à cette marque de bienveillance, quelle qu'elle soit… »_

Hanna ouvrit les yeux. Son regard vague erra quelque temps sur les murs magnifiquement sculptés avant qu'elle ne reprenne totalement ses esprits. Elle se glissa doucement hors de son lit, sans porter la moindre attention à Salvi, qui était toujours endormie sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne la vit même pas. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir qui était posé sur la commode faite d'un bois pale et s'y observa longuement.

Elle regarda son visage blême et vit parfaitement qu'elle avait l'air malade. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux bruns, se demandant si jamais cet air de blessé ne la quitterait jamais. Puis, son regard encore embrumé se posa sur le fourreau d'un petit poignard adossé au mur. Elle s'en approcha et le prit entre ses mains. Elle retira l'arme de sa gaine pour en admirer la finesse et l'éclat bleu-argenté. Elle s'émerveilla aussi devant les gravures elfiques auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien qui ornait la lame.

Mue par une impulsion qui ne lui était guère connue, Hanna sorti sur le balcon de sa chambre et regarda l'étendue colorée de fleurs qui se dressait devant elle. Puis, elle descendit les escaliers qui menait aux jardins. Personne ne s'aperçu de sa présence, et elle ne s'en soucia guère. Elle était comme un Cygne se déplaçant sur son étang translucide.

Arrivée devant la rivière, elle s'agenouilla et plongea son regard dans le cours d'eau qui semblait vouloir fuir au loin. Elle regarda à nouveau le poignard. Elle avait prit sa décision. Le retirant vivement de sa gaine, elle prit par la suite une mèche de ses longs cheveux foncés et la coupa. Elle fit de même pour tout le reste de sa chevelure dont elle regarda partir les mèches telles des bateaux à la dérive.

Hanna regarda son reflet. Elle n'avait plus l'air de la jeune fille sage d'antan, mais un visage qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait abordé lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Joli mais déterminé et entêté. Avant, il y avait certes eu de l'arrogance dans ce regard, mais plus maintenant. Elle avait été remplacée par la morale de la vie.

Hanna secoua sa tête cernée de cheveux désormais court avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle avait descendu quelques instants plutôt. Elle refit le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru en sens inverse pour se retrouver dans la chambre où elle s'était éveillée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle aperçu Salvi, toujours endormie contre le cadre.

Elle s'en approcha doucement et la secoua par l'épaule. Salvi émit un faible grognement avant de sauter sur ses pieds, complètement paniquée.

« Pardonnez-moi! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai faillit à ma tache! Qu'est-il arrivé? Je suis vraiment désolée, je revendique tout ce qui s'est produit ici durant la nuit! »

Son regard se posa sur Hanna, qui la regardait, partagée entre l'étonnement et le rire. Salvi fronça les sourcils, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Par contre, sa peur s'accrue lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hanna n'était plus dans son lit.

« C'est la Dame Kristaline qui vous envois? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-il arrivé à Hanna? Je vous en prit, répondez-moi! »

À son grand désarrois, l'enfant elfe, du moins, elle croyait que s'en était un, éclata de rire. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais elle préféra ne rien en faire, ne voulait guère attirer l'attention comme une mouette criarde. L'enfant rit de plus belle avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ils lui semblèrent tout à coup bien familiers.

« Hanna? Demanda-t-elle. »

Hanna acquiesça. Il prit au moins deux bonnes minutes à Salvi avant de comprendre que tous allait bien et que la fin du monde n'était pas arrivée… pas encore, du moins. Sa joie fut telle que ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'elle porta attention à la nouvelle coiffure de son amie qui était plutôt… originale pour une jeune fille.

« Vous avez toujours eu le don de faire des choses que je ne comprenne presque jamais, fini par dire Salvi en hochant la tête. Vous êtes une originale, Hanna. Mais bon, assez parlé de cela, comme allez-vous?

-Magnifiquement bien, ma chère! Fit Hanna, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sens de l'humour. Mon épaule est encore quelque peu engourdie, mais si nous oublions se détail, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mieux depuis bien des jours!

-Oui, enfin, vous allez vous habiller, si vous êtes assez en forme, répliqua Salvi. Je suis certaine que vous voulez faire une de ses surprises à Rosemary et Elanor, n'est-ce pas? »

Hanna lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la pousser hors de la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Puis, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le miroir pour observer ses cheveux aplatis par l'eau. Ils était encore mouillés, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas la cause de la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Elle se mit à trembler. Tous son monde s'embrouilla et, soudain, son esprit ne contrôla plus rien. Elle s'écroula, tentent malgré tous de ce retenir au bureau. Mais cela n'eut que l'effet d'accrocher un vase. Celui-ci tomba et se fracassa lourdement sur le sol…

Salvi, ayant entendu le bruit, entra en trombe dans la pièce pour y découvrir une Hanna quelque peu sonnée et confuse. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour tenter de se situer dans l'espace du temps et aussi pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Son air perdu faisait craindre à Salvi le pire. Elle s'agenouilla près de son amie, qui la regardait d'un regard toujours aussi mou.

« Vous allez bien? Demanda Salvi, la voix tremblante.

-Je crois…, répondit Hanna d'une voix molle. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car une elfe aux cheveux bruns suivit de Rowen s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle regarda un peu partout avant d'apercevoir Hanna et Salvia. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que la hobbite était éveillée, mais s'inquiéta quand elle vit son air sonné. Après avoir demander plus amples explications, elle en vint à son diagnostique.

« Il n'y a aucun lien avait votre blessure, Hanna, dit Kristaline en hochant la tête. Il s'agit plutôt d'une baisse de pression. Vous n'avez pas mangé durant plusieurs jours et, ce matin, vous avez dépensé vos dernières forces. Ce n'est pas grave, mais, en attendant, si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux? »

Hanna sourit faiblement avant de répondre qu'elle était allée à la rivière pour les couper. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Kristaline s'assombrir, elle se tut.

« Hanna, dit l'elfe. Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler étrange, mais ce petit ruisseau à de biens drôles de capacités. Dont celle de faire friser les cheveux à ceux qui se mouille la tête avec son eau. Pour vous, il en sera de l'effet contraire : vos cheveux ne seront plus frisés. Il faudra attendre la repousse. »

Les yeux d'Hanna et de Salvi s'agrandirent à l'union. Elles se regardèrent, puis Salvi éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Hanna.

« Comme je le disais, fit la hobbite blonde en reprenant son souffle. Il n'y a personne qui puisse parfaitement vous comprendre, Hanna!

-Personne, même pas moi! Répliqua la concernée en riant de plus belle. »

Salvi s'arrêta soudain de rire, le commentaire de son amie ayant couper coup son entrain. Elle regarda Hanna, se demandant si cela ne cachait pas quelque sous-entendu. Mais cette dernière ne cessa de sourire et Salvi chassa bientôt tous doutes de son esprit. Il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'un petit commentaire de rien du tout, seulement pour rigoler. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître sur son seuil deux jeunes hobbites aux cheveux pales. Ela entra la première, brandissant un bout de bois. Elle fut bientôt suivie par Mary, qui avait l'habitude aux bizarreries de sa cousine.

« Où est ce Nazgul que je le tabasse?! S'écria Ela. »

Elle hurlait tellement fort que les murs en tremblèrent et que les elfes des pièces avoisinantes tendirent l'oreille, peu habitués à ce genre de dérangement. Ela jeta de petits coups d'œil aux alentours, tenant toujours le bâton que Mary tentait vainement de lui arracher. Mais lorsqu'elle croisait le regard furieux de Rowen, elle se calma et redevint docile comme un petit lapin. Puis, son regard se posa sur Hanna, qui était toujours assise sur le sol, par précaution.

« Qui c'est celui-là? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Elanor, vous n'avez jamais pensé que quelqu'un autre qu'un homme ne pourrait avoir les cheveux courts? Répondit Rowen par une autre question. »

Les yeux d'Ela s'agrandirent tandis qu'ils se posaient sur Hanna, qui avait grande peine à ne pas rire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai…, dit la hobbite blonde. Hanna? »

Devant l'air, ma foi assez bizarre d'Elanor, tous éclatèrent de rire. Cette dernière croisa les bras et gonfla les joues afin de leur communiquer son indignation avancée. Elle grogna puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, ne parlant plus, ne faisant qu'observer les autres d'un œil malveillant qui ne laissait croire qu'une seule chose : une vengeance prochaine.

Alors que Mary, silencieuse comme un chat, allait rejoindre sa cousine, on aida Hanna à se lever, et à s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Puis la Dame Kristaline de Fondcombe fit son diagnostique sur la santé précaire de la hobbite, informant tous que cette soudaine guérison l'étonnait grandement.

« C'est un peu normal, dit Hanna. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été malade longtemps, même presque jamais. La seule grosse maladie, après celles infantiles, s'était la fatigue, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi. »

Salvi grogna, se souvenant trop bien du temps où Hanna passait trop d'heures à étudier tard dans la nuit. Sortant soudainement de ses pensées, elle demanda à la Dame de Fondcombe si Hanna pouvait ou non se lever. Celle-ci répondit affirmativement.

« Elle le peut, mais il ne faudra la laisser seule, où elle risquerait de nous faire la même peur que tout à l'heure. »

Salvi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un seul coup. Elle aurait dû y penser plutôt! Hanna avait encore besoin d'être surveillée et elle aurait dû le savoir. Mais au lieu de cela, elle l'avait laissée seule et s'était de sa faute si son amie s'était momentanément évanouie. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose contre, mais elle était sortie comme une idiote et avait laissé Hanna seule. Seule avec son destin… mais désormais, plus jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais.

« Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, jamais Salvi ne m'a abandonnée. Même dans le fin fond du Mordor, alors que tous semblait perdu et désespéré, elle était là. Lorsque mon esprit voguait entre la lumière et les ténèbres, elle me soutenait. Jusqu'à la fin de toute chose… »

Hanna s'assit sur son lit. Le soir était arrivé. Jamais elle n'avait eu de meilleure journée depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait si elle vivait un rêve ou non. Si c'était le cas, c'était un bien joli rêve. Plein de bonnes odeurs de fleurs et des magnifiques couleurs de l'été se métamorphosant peu à peu en automne telle une chenille qui devient papillon.

Alors qu'elle était sur son lit, les yeux fermés, l'on cogna à la porte. Elle pensa tout de suite à Salvi. Après tout, celle-ci ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle de toute la journée. Hanna se leva et se dirigea par la suite vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit dans un déclique silencieux. Devant elle se trouvait la Dame Kristaline, qui paraissait sombre et préoccupée. Hanna fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé?

« Veuillez me suivre, je vous prit, dit l'elfe d'un ton sans chaleur. »

Des doutes se mirent à se former dans la tête d'Hanna. Lui en voulait-on? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal, sinon passer à quelques centimètres de faire tomber le monde entre les mains maléfique de Sauriel… À bien y penser, c'était peut-être cela.

L'elfe la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce remplie de livre où trônait un bureau fait de chêne massif. Kristaline s'y dirigea avant de s'asseoir et d'indiquer à Hanna une autre chaise, plus petite et moins haute cette fois. Hanna obtempéra.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai convoquée, alors que le soleil se couche à l'horizon, n'est-ce pas? »

Hanna acquiesça tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains à la manière de Salvi.

« Voilà, continua l'elfe. Hanna, le fait que vous aillez porter l'Anneau jusqu'ici n'est pas un hasard. Ni celui d'avoir été blessée par le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, je le crains. Rien de tout ce qui arrive à présent n'est un hasard. Il s'agit du destin. »

Elle tendit à Hanna un gros livre noir relié de cuir et de bordure argenté. Hanna prit le lourd bouquin sur ses petits genoux de hobbit et l'ouvrir à la page marquée par un signet relié de fils d'or. Devant ses yeux couraient des centaines de mots écrient en petits caractères, presque indéchiffrables. Elle dû plisser les yeux pour pouvoir lire convenablement.

«I cyll (Le Porteur)

Les Ténèbres la Lumière éclaircira,

L'Espoir dans les cœurs s'éveillera,

L'Ombre de Mordor au loin s'étendra,

D'Elle le destin des Hommes dépendra

Aux yeux pétillants, Elle regardera

Où personne n'est jamais allé Elle ira

Exposée aux dangers qui rôdent l

Souillée la Pureté même sera. »

Hanna referma vivement le livre. De ses mains tremblantes comme des feuilles s'accrochant à un arbre lors de l'arrivée de l'hiver le livre glissa et tomba pour aller s'écraser avec un bruit mat sur le sol de pierre de la bibliothèque de Fondcombe. Sentant le regard de l'elfe posé sur elle, Hanna se leva d'un bon avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Kristaline soupira. Il est bien difficile de faire face à son destin, pensa-t-elle. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Désormais, ce choix lui appartient. Celui de détruire l'Anneau ou de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Mais si elle ne trouve pas le moyen de détruire l'Unique, personne ne le pourra, j'en ai bien peur.

Hanna couru jusqu'à sa chambre, ne portant guère attention aux regards perplexes des elfes qui n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil qui étaient posés sur elle, regardant un si petit être courir comme si tous les diables de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Hanna ouvrit la porte à la volée puis, une fois que celle-ci fut bien verrouillée, elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit (beaucoup trop grand pour elle, d'ailleurs) et s'y laissa tomber à la renverse. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, comme si elle attendait à y voir un signe quelconque, elle ne bougea plus. Elle repensait à ce que Kristaline lui avait dit, à ce qu'elle avait elle-même lut. Selon les textes, le Porteur aurait le choix : renier sa tâche ou l'accepter.

Mais elle ne savait que faire. Était-ce bien elle, le Porteur? Celui qui aidera les peuples de la Terre du Milieu à rester libres des Ténèbres de Mordor? Et pourtant, tous jouait contre elle : on lui avait souvent raconté que, la nuit de la naissance, durant à peine deux minutes, la lune avait illuminé la Terre du Milieu comme le soleil l'aurait fait. Elle avait des yeux d'une clarté rare. Quand elle voyait, ce n'était pas seulement avec ses yeux, mais avec son cœur.

« Souillée la pureté même sera. »

Hanna secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle n'était pas pure. Elle avait déjà fait tant de choses mauvaises dans sa vie… mais on lui avait toujours pardonnée. Et puis la lame du Nazgul… cette lame qui avait transpercé sa chair comme les crocs d'un prédateur. Elle se souvenait encore de cette douleur. Encore et toujours. Elle avait été souillée. Souillée la pureté même sera. Souillée la pureté même était, à présent.

Même elle ne pouvait désormais plus suivre le court de ses pensées. Elle voguait entre le sommeil et la réalité. Puis, peu à peu, tout doucement, son esprit dériva dans le monde des rêves, et tous ses soucis lui parurent aussi lointain que les étoiles.

Kristaline était toujours assise à son bureau, l'air sombre. Elle paraissait attendre quelqu'un. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air nostalgique. Elle savait qu'il était difficile pour Hanna, qui avait déjà tant souffert, d'accepter son pénible destin, mais elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui révéler. Elle était à présent désemparée. Avait-elle bien fait? Un elfe pouvait autant se tromper d'un humain, elle le savait bien, si l'on prenait en compte les Ages précédents.

Les elfes n'étaient pas des êtres parfaits, comme semblaient le croirent les Hommes. Ils étaient certes silencieux et parlaient parfois en énigme, mais cela n'était guère être la perfection réincarné. Ils étaient aussi très beaux, mais aucuns d'être eux n'avaient réussit à égaliser les êtres supérieurs à ce sujet.

Pour ce qui était de la beauté, il y avait aussi des êtres jolis, chez les Hommes et chez les hobbits. Mais Kristaline n'avait jamais vu de femme Nain à ce jour. Jamais. On disait que, quelque part entre les Mont Brumeux et l'Ithilien du Sud, vivait jadis une jolie femme qu'Éru avait rappelée auprès de lui bien tôt. N'ayant que donné des filles à son mari, celui-ci avait dû nommé son aînée Intendante de Gondor à sa place. Et cette Intendante, devenue vieille, n'était pas reconnue pour son bon caractère.

Pour ce qui était des hobbits, le Porteur était mignon. Pas qu'elle soit une beauté absolue, mais Hanna avait son petit charme bien à elle. Un visage mystérieux qui donnait envie d'en découvrir le secret caché. Lorsqu'on était avec elle, on sentait fuser de toute part une maturité et une sagesse assez rare pour son age. Même certains elfes de plus de 3000 ans, tel Fëanor, n'avaient pas encore acquît ces qualités, et voilà qu'une petite hobbite d'à peine 20 ans se pointait et les possédait. Outre ses yeux qui étaient d'une assez belle forme, ceux-ci étaient d'une couleur rare et lumineuse.

Soudain, la porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur Rowen, qui s'avança silencieusement vers Kristaline, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Durant un moment, elles ne parlèrent guère, jusqu'à ce que la Magicienne Grise ne prenne la parole :

« Alors, demanda-t-elle. Vous lui en avez finalement parler? »

La Dame Kristaline acquiesça sombrement.

« Et, comment l'a-t-elle prit? Fit à nouveau Rowen d'une voix grave.

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira l'elfe. Elle est partie avant même que je ne puisse lui dire un mot. Cela doit être difficile de comprendre que tout est prévu à l'avance et qu'elle ne peut y échapper d'aucune manière.

-Il y a toujours son choix, la coupa Rowen. C'est à elle de choisir. Le détruire ou pas.

-Elle choisira ce qu'elle pense le meilleur, continua Kristaline. Et je sais qu'elle fera le bon. Son arrivée est, de toute évidence, la fin des elfes. Si elle ne réussit pas ou ne prend pas son destin en main, les Trois tomberons sous les mains de Sauriel. Si elle réussit, le pouvoir des Trois sera révolu et nous partirons vers Valinor jusqu'à ce que, peu à peu, il n'y ait plus aucun elfe en Terre du Milieu. Nous la laisserons au peuple des Hommes. »

Rowen émit un faible sourire. Depuis toujours, elle savait que la Dame de Fondcombe n'aimait guère le peuple des Hommes, en raison de leur trahison et de leur faiblesse au mal. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que tous les Numénoriens avaient été détruit. Par leur faiblesse, leur cupidité. Certains, les plus forts, avaient survécu, mais ils sombrèrent tout de même plus tard. Seuls en les Dunadains, devenus si rares, subsistait la dernière confiance de Kristaline.

Surtout en sa fille adoptive, Aisha. Celle-ci ne pouvait contourner son Destin, contrairement à Hanna. Que l'Anneau soit détruit ou pas, Aisha fille d'Arathorn, héritière d'Isildur Elendil, devrait se rendre en Gondor et reprendre le trône de ses ancêtres, malgré tous les préjugés qu'on les hommes à voir une femme à leur tête.

« Aisha est prête, vous croyez? Demanda soudain Rowen. »

Kristaline leva la tête vers elle et soupira.

« Oui, répondit-elle. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle ne peut pas être plus prête. Elle a passé des années à vivre dans les bois. Elle peut aller reprendre son trône, mais elle aura bien des preuves à faire, en chemin. »

Et, l'elfe et la Magicienne continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil réapparaissent à l'horizon, en signe d'une nouvelle journée qui se leva et qui promettait d'être des plus difficiles pour tous.


End file.
